Midnight Savior
by Keeanga
Summary: Jason Gray is a coddled young Breed male from the Darkhavens who works covertly for the Order in Canada. But his worlds turned inside out when he meets Nicole Seppola, a teenage girl who feels lost in the world and is plagued by horrendous nightmares.
1. Captivation

Humans, he thought. Swimming in the prime of winter, what are they thinking?  
He was sitting on the edge of the rumbling hot tub, long legs dangling in the frothing, bubbling water. The 30 degree water was soothing and relaxing, especially in the god forsaken weather outside.

Clad in only a pair of grey trunks with black tribal designs, he was watching the gallivanting human teenagers that strutted around as if they owned the place. Young females in skimpy bikinis, some others in one piece that dipped low in the front. A rare female was dressed modestly in a t-shirt and trunks, but for most swimming was a skin revealing activity. The elderly, middle-aged or mother's were dressed more decently. Men wore trunks, or trunks with t-shirts and the odd one passed by wearing a Speedo, causing him to shudder.

He pushed back his still dripping wet, shaggy brown hair. He'd found his way to the hot tub after swimming a few dozen laps.

Some women, old and young, as well as a few men gawked at him as they passed by. It wasn't hard to miss the elaborate henna hued markings tracking up his arms, across the backs of his shoulders and up his neck. To humans they appeared to be tattoos, but to members of hi kind they knew them for what they were;_ Dermaglyphs_, unique to each generation of Breed vampire. The later the generation of vampire, the fewer the markings, ones _Dermaglyphs_ worked as identification of their generation.

Like others, his _Dermaglyphs_ usually were a shade darker then his skin, unless he was hungry or in a moment of intense emotion. But for now they were muted, he'd just slaked his thirst a night ago from a willing Host.

He'd just been reliving last night's patrol when a young female caught his eye. She was no taller than 5'2 with uneven brown hair. One side went to her chin and angling around the back of her head to the other side where it went to just below her shoulder. Her bangs were cut at an angle, slanting down to the longer side of her hair. At the moment her hair was plastered to her skull, the ends curling, hinting at a nature curl.

He watched her as she and her short-haired blond friend played with volleyball in the wave pool beside the hot tub. As he watched, the girl who'd caught his attention leaped out of the shoulder high water to whack the pink ball back at her friend, laughing. The other girl shrieked and laughed as the ball hit the water just in front of her, sending water into her face.

Jason felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched the two teenagers. His eyes especially rooted on the petite brunette. The average human wouldn't have been able to tell the color of her eyes from here, but with his preternatural senses he was able to see they were a deep, rich brown. She couldn't have been a little more than sixteen years old, two years his junior.

This wasn't an odd, unheard of, out of the ordinary happening; a Darkhaven youth checking out your average, everyday teenage girl. Many of Jason's Darkhaven piers hung out with teenagers their age often, some looking for blood hosts and more, or just trying to have a friend. As difficult as having a mortal friend was, seeing as most vampires lived for decades, barely changing.

Jason wasn't looking for either. He was just intrigued by this female. Out of every other mortal woman in this public facility, she'd caught and held his attention. Why?

The two females had discarded their ball and were making their way to the pools staircase. The brunette hoisted herself out of the water as a wave rose and swept her up. Her black bottoms clung to her ass, causing him to gawk. On either side of her hips, the bottoms were held to her body by little strings tied into bows with beads dangling at the ends. On the front off to the left side was the manufacturer's emblem, a yellow, green, blue, purple and pink circle with a black wave-like line going through the middle. Her bikini top was black like her bottoms, tied around her back and neck, one her left breast was the same logo as was on her bottoms. Nestled between her breasts were three beads.

She padded up the three steps on small, delicate feet, chatting happily to her friend. She wasn't thin but was far from large with a slightly rounded stomach.

For some reason Jason wanted her to notice him, just so those brown eyes would glance at him. Reaching into himself, he called forth the ability unique to every Breed, passed down from his mother. With just a thought and slight gesture he could manipulate the air around anyone. Now he sent a slight breeze brushing along the female's body.

She shivered, goose bumps pebbling her pale skin. She looked over quickly, her eyes meeting his greenish-blue ones. She quickly looked away with a blush, continuing with her friend to the dive tank around the corner. Her tall, blond friend had glanced over and was now talking excitedly with the brunette.

_Cute_, he thought with a smile.

* * *

_So, reposting Midnight Savior because something went screw ball when I was editing it before, so I had to delete the entire thing and repost it. So, give it time, it'll all be back up soon, I just had locate the first few chapters._


	2. Just A Glance

Nicole Seppola's face was still burning as Sass began talking a mile a minute. She'd felt as if someone had been watching her, she'd thought she'd just been being paranoid. But now that she'd glanced over and found the guy with brown hair and aqua eyes staring at her intently, she knew she wasn't paranoid. He'd really been looking at her. Some random, drop-dead gorgeous guy probably a few years older than her had been watching her.

Now she felt self-conscious and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked to the far side of the dive tank with Sass.

"Oh my god, "Sass breathed with a grin, "He was checking you out Nic."

"No, he wasn't," Nicole replied firmly," he just happened to glance over. And even if he was, I'm not interested. I have a boyfriend and so do you."

"Yes, I know," Sass sat down on the edge, long legs dangling in the cold water."And I love him."

Nicole took a few quick steps, and then jumped; arm straight out in front of her as she plunged headfirst into the welcoming cool water. It eased the burning in her cheeks. She went down and into a slow arc up, kicking her legs she swam for the surface, taking a deep breath as her head came above water. She swam back over to Sass, folding her arms on the side.

_Just a glance_, Nicole thought. _I was just going to harmlessly glance around and BANG!_

She sighed," I thought someone had opened a door when I felt that draft."

"Draft?"Sass asked.

"Didn't you feel it?" Nicole asked," a cold breeze?"

Sass shook her head, "may have been the ventilation."

"Maybe," Nicole replied, unconvinced. She glanced around, slightly hoping and slightly dreading she'd see that guy again.

"If you have a boyfriend, why are you glancing around as if you're expecting something?" Sass asked, giving her a very inquisitive look. "Although, he was pretty hot. Wonder how old he is….he had to at least be eighteen."

"I don't know," Nicole shook her head."Can we please just drop the subject of…."she looked around quick, then back to Sass," **him**."

Sass held up her hands, "okay okay."

"Good," Nicole partially hoisted herself up out of the water, and then dropped back, plunging down. As soon as she felt her feet touch the bottom, she pushed off at an angle.

Surfacing once more, she treaded water. She couldn't wait for the High Dive to open, or at least the rope. Feeling her limbs growing heavy, she swam to the divider separating the dive tank from the lane swimming. Sass joined her moments later.

"Two more weeks until Christmas break, "Sass sighed, smiling."I can't wait."

"I can't wait for the end of the semester, "Nicole replied."But I'm not looking forward to exams…."

"Me either," Sass huffed." Wonder what school that guy-"

"Sass," Nicole said warningly.

"Okay, okay. So, have you told Kam you love him yet?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel it's right yet and I don't know if I mean it."

"But he said it to you."

"So?" Nicole asked incredulously," doesn't mean I have to say it."

Sass just shook her head, dropping the conversation.

Just then the two girls felt vibrations go through the divider as someone walked along it. Probably a life guard or someone was heading to a lane to swim some laps.

Out of sheer habit, both looked up and their mouths fell open as they saw who was standing there. The guy who'd been sitting in the hot tub. He walked past on long, strong legs. Nicole saw he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, right before he turned and slipped into the water on the other side. He didn't look at them again as he pushed off and began to do a front stroke towards the other side.

Sass slowly looked at Nicole, raising a fine blond eyebrow.

"Not a word," Nicole warned her friend.

"Alright," Sass sighed, and then grinned." the ropes open."

Nicole smiled slightly as the two of them swam back to the edge.

* * *

The female was clearly uncomfortable with him looking at her but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't the fact she seemed so vulnerable, it was the unique scent that drew him; fresh orchid and rain. Even from a distance, among all the other scents, it was amazing and intoxicating.

Just glancing at her sent heat coursing through his body. Jason felt the elongating of his fangs behind his lips. He'd gotten into the water fast before the two girls had seen his transformed features.

Now as he kicked his legs and rotated his arms Jason found himself even more curious about her. In her eyes he'd seen conflicting emotions, a deep troubling as if she'd withdrawn into herself. But she portrayed a happy, carefree young woman on the outside.

_Why_? He thought, turning onto his back to do a back stroke.

He watched as people swung on the rope, across the pool where they let go and dropped into the water with a **SPLASH**. He smirked, humans were amused so easily.

The brunette who'd captured his attention stepped up and caught the rope. She pushed it away from her, watched it swing towards her, once, twice, and then she leaped for it, her hands wrapping around its twisting length. She brought her legs up and let go with one hand, letting it drag in the water behind her. She reached the apex of her swing and dropped into the water with a whoop.

Jason smiled again and suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to be over with her.

He could be over in the blink of an eye and surprise her. If he walked over, he was sure she'd leave, weary of him. So as she headed for the ladder on the side he climbed out of the pool onto the side. Waiting until she was back in line and with a quick glance around to make sure no one noticed him, he was gone, using his preternatural speed. An instant later he stood behind her.

He felt and saw her tense as she felt his eyes on her.

"Nice one, "he finally spoke.

She looked over her shoulder at him and her brown eyes widened slightly. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

_Struck speechless_, he thought with a smirk, _that's a first_.

"It's alright," Jason told her," I'm not stalking you."

"Right, "she said sarcastically.

"You just never gave me the chance to introduce myself," Jason replied, looking down at her. He was 6 ft tall, so he towered over her.

"Alright fine, "she huffed, "who are you?"

"My names Jason Grey," he offered his hand as he introduced himself.

"Nicole Seppola," she took his hand. She had a gold ring with a peridot on her right ring finger.

Jason lifted her hand to inspect it, hearing her surprised, sharp intake of breath. He smiled and looked over the ring. 10 karat gold and a real stone. On either side of the stone were hearts.

"Exquisite," he commented, "your boyfriend give it to you?"

"No, my mom," she extracted her hand," how'd you know I had a boyfriend?"

"I didn't," he replied as an unwelcome flash of jealous possession swept through him.

Nicole quickly went onto the platform leading to the rope when it was her turn as if she couldn't wait to get away from him. As she turned to grab the rope, his eyes lit on the tiny birthmark on the bottom of her right shoulder blade. A crescent moon with a teardrop falling into its cradle.

He only had moments to register the fact before she swung away from him and hit the water.

Holy fuck, Jason thought.

Nicole was a Breedmate. A female coveted by his kind. The only type of female that could reproduce once blood-bonded to a member of the Breed. With regular ingestion of a Breed's blood, a Breedmate could live countless years. The blood of the Breedmate would sustain her mate, an intimate bond between the two that was not taken lightly.

And Jason had actually thought about sampling her blood, just to see if it tasted as good as she smelled. Nearly damned them both.

"Shit," he breathed as he left the lineup.

He had to call the Order, let them know of a Breedmate that wasn't living within a Darkhaven. Here in Slave Lake a Breedmate was rare. You had a more likely chance of finding one in Edmonton or even Boston.

He saw Nicole watch him leave, then follow her friend up the flight of stairs leading to the water slide.

Jason continued on his way to the locker rooms, cursing ripely under his breath. He opened his locker with a sharp mental command and dried his hands on his towel, draping it around his neck as he fished for his cell phone. He scrubbed his towel through his hair as he turned his phone on.

He had been covertly working and training for the Order ever since they had put out the message they were looking for new recruits. Most Darkhaven civilians rejected the Order, calling them a bunch of vigilantes. Jason always argued about the fact the Order was actually doing something. His father did not like that, being a member of the Enforcement Agency, the Orders primary rivals. He refused to let Jason go to Boston to join the rest of the Warriors. His mother supported his father, for different reasons. She didn't want to lose her only son.

Jason hated his Darkhaven life though. He was tired of being coddled, he wanted action and fights. He hated sitting by when he knew something was wrong. Rouges ran wild at night with no one keeping them in check. Blood addicted vampires who hadn't been able to control their thirst for blood were called Rouges. Countless Breed were claimed by the addiction that turned them into mindless, savage killers.

That's why, after secretly contacting the Order, Jason had purchased his own arsenal of weapons. Guns with custom titanium rounds and titanium blades. Titanium was the only thing that brought Rouges down, they seemed allergic to it, and it corrupted their already corrupt bodies. He trained secretly with those weapons at an old abandoned building outside of town. He went on patrols alone and took out as many Rouges as he could find and report into the Order's compound via a secure number programmed into his cell phone.

He was doing something he was proud of doing and he hadn't seen a Breedmate outside the Darkhaven….until now.

Jason flashed back to Nicole's face as he dialed the Order and put the phone to his ear. It was a little past seven, no one would be gone on patrols yet. Here in Canyon, the sun set early in winter, meaning Jason could be out by five or seven. He didn't start his hunting until around eleven, when most humans were asleep. Well….most of them. He wondered idly how late Nicole stayed out. She didn't seem to be the bad girl party type.

He gave his head a good shake, dislodging the Breedmate from his mind and waited for Gideon in the tech lab to pick up.

"Jay, my man," Gideon finally answered, chuckling." Kind of early to be checking in."

"Yeah, I know." Jason replied to the English vampire on the other end."I'm surprised you're even up."

"I had some ID's to check out," Gideon yawned," this urgent."

"Yes and no," Jason sighed.

Gideon was silent for a moment, "I'm not sure I like that tone Jay. What's the situation?"

"Well….I discovered a Breedmate, I'm not sure if it's anything major." Jason ran a hand through his damp hair," she seems happy." _In a sense_." She's got friends." _I've only seen one_. "And she's just a teenager." _Damn it_.

He could just imagine Gideon sitting back in his chair, "okay….if she doesn't seem in immediate danger, she's fine. Dragos hasn't been reported in Canada since Montreal with Niko and Renata. He's gone to ground since we found the bastards little prison for Breedmate's here in the States."

Jason still remembered both events. He hadn't been there, but he'd heard about them. For the longest time, the Order's enemy, Dragos had been rounding up Breedmate's and forcing them on the Ancient who had sired his father. He had been forcing the Ancient to breed with countless Breedmate's, killing some with his savagery. That's what Ancient were, otherworldly savage monsters who'd crash landed on Earth a few hundred or more years ago. They had killed and raped thousands, exterminated entire civilizations. Some of the sons of Ancients banded together t create the Order. Their mission was to take out the monsters that had sired them. They were led by Lucan Thorn, the oldest Gen One in the Order; he'd taken his father's head after his father had killed his mother, proclaiming war on all Ancients.

Gen One's were royalty among the Breed community, highly respected for their age and wisdom. They were heroes who had taken out the threat of the Ancients. Lucan's brother Marek had been a Gen One and faked his own death. He'd only resurfaced last year and wreaked havoc for a few months after Lucan had met his Breedmate Gabrielle that summer.

After Marek had kidnapped Tegan, the second Gen One in the Order, he had tried to turn him Rouge by using the lethal drug Crimson. That act had been rewarded by Tegan having the honor of taking the bastards head. The Order had thought that was the end of the threat…until Dragos.

"Jay, you still there?" Gideon spoke up.

Jason jumped at the unexpected voice interrupting his thoughts," shit." He hissed," yeah, I'm here."

"Alright, I talked to Lucan," Gideon replied." He said to stand by, keep a casual eye on her. We don't know if Dragos is done snatching Breedmate's."

_Great, now I am going to be stalking her_, Jason thought with a roll of his eyes."Got it Gid, I'll call tomorrow night again."

"Okay, be careful," Gideon chuckled.

Jason smirked and disconnected the call. He tucked the phone in the pocket of his jeans and closed the locker, mentally turning the lock. He headed back out to the pool when he heard Nicole and her friends voices.

"I really have to get home of I'm dead," Nicole sounded exasperated.

"Alright, alright." The other was saying, "I'll drive."

"Thank you," Nicole blew out a deep breath, "Thanks Sass."

Jason turned on his heel and went back to his locker, he had to follow and keep an eye on her. He grabbed his clothes, toweled off and dressed. Black jeans and t-shirt and a leather coat. He yanked o his combat boots, leaving them only half laced-up and shoved his stuff into his swimming bag. He walked out and stood off to the side where Nicole wouldn't notice him.

* * *

_Okay so I have the chapters that I lost for Midnight Savior all typed up. Now, just got a few more fanfics to fix...yipee..._


	3. Patrol

He remained there, even as the two girls came out. He looked at Nicole. She wore black sweats that were huge on her with a sea foam green V-neck t-shirt with a white camisole underneath. Pulled over her clothes was a knee length black winter coat. Her delicate feet were in winter boots that seemed too large. Perched on her nose was a pair of silver rimmed glasses. Her damp, curling hair was being held back by a camouflage bandana.

Sass was talking to her again and he couldn't help but hear and watch Nicole's reaction.

"I saw hottie talking to you," Sass was gushing," while you were in line for the rope."

"You choose to bring this up _now_?" Nicole muttered." His names Jason Gray supposedly. I was just being polite."

"He really seemed into you-"

"He doesn't know me!" Nicole snapped and Jason felt like she'd physically struck him.

"Besides, I'm dating someone you seem to keep forgetting about," Nicole continued." I'm not going to dump Kam just cause some guy I've never met hits on me at the pool. I'll probably never see him again."

Jason felt adrenaline surging through his veins again at the thought of another male holding her, kissing her. He'd thought he'd felt possessive at the thought of this Kam giving her a ring. It was worse as he heard the tone in her voice.

"I guess you're right," Sass shrugged as they continued to the doors. She was fishing in her purse for something," Kam did say 'I love you after all'."

"Yeah," Nicole sounded absentminded as she replied, shrugging it off.

Jason waited until they'd exited through the automatic doors and followed. He was tamping down his seething anger. Was that all it took these days to hook a woman? Just say, _I love you_ and its all fine? No a woman deserved the devotion and care of a real man, a mate. A man who'd cherish her each and every day. Who'd compliment her, tell her she's gorgeous and never lie to her. A man who would be proud to call her his, die protecting her, would be there for her to hold onto. A man who'd treasure her and worship her, shield her from any danger no matter the size.

He doubted this Kam was any of those. He doubted this Kam was any sort of man.

He walked into the wintery night and saw the two girls get into a car. Snow was falling in light flakes, the sky dark. Jason walked to his 2010 Dodge truck and started the engine. He'd tail them; find out where Nicole lived then park a few blocks away. He'd patrol the area and check in on her periodically throughout the night until an hour before dawn. Then he had to attempt to sneak into his Darkhaven. His parents were beginning to wonder what kept him out to such ungodly hours. He'd had to stagger all his patrols throughout the week to make it appear he was hanging out with friends.

As he drove two cars behind Sass' he noted its jerky movement. _A standard_, he smirked. His mother hated that kind of car, said the jerky movement made her sick.

* * *

Nicole rested her elbow on the small ledge beside the window, hand on her forehead. She was fighting to stay awake. Swimming always made her tired. And the hour long drive to get to Canyon Creek wasn't going to help.

"You okay there?" Sass asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired," Nicole smiled slightly," ready for bed. My mom's working until 7:30 and Adrienne's working until ten."

"Is Adrienne still being a bitch?" Sass asked she hated Nicole's older sister.

"Not so much lately," Nicole shrugged," she's been too busy working and driving around to even bother me. It's peaceful."

"I still don't understand where she gets off calling you a slut," Sass gripped the steering wheel.

"Don't know, don't really care," Nicole replied," I've gotten fairly used to it now, I can ignore her."

Nicole and her older sister were a year apart and the two didn't really get along. Due to some of Nicole's past mistakes her sister had labeled her off as a whore. But now it had just evolved into full on hatred. Nicole loved her sister but wished she'd grow up, she was stressed out enough without her sisters "I'm better than you" act.

"Well, that's a plus; too bad I want to knock her block off." Sass muttered.

Nicole giggled," so do a few other people, but don't worry. I'll live." She stretched the best she could in the confined space," ugh…. I don't want to go to school…."

"Fake sick."

"I have a test tomorrow, I can't."

"Yuck."

"Mhm." Nicole settled back after turning the radio on." so, have you talked to Brennan lately?"

"Nope," Sass replied," he's got hockey and family and blah blah blah."

"Your fault, you chose to date a dumbass jock," Nicole smirked." As well as get yourself into a long distance relationship."

"I like jocks."

"They're jerks."

"Not all."

"Lots."

"So, what's Kam getting you for Christmas?" Sass finally asked." Another necklace?"

"Nope," Nicole shook her head," _Avatar Collector's Edition_."

"You are such a geek," Sass laughed.

"Dork," Nicole corrected with a smug smile.

"Same thing."

"Nooooooot really. I'm not explaining so don't even start."

* * *

After an hour, Nicole finally climbed out of Sass's car as she slid to a stop in front of her blue two-story in Canyon Creek. "Thanks Sass," she said as she shut the door. She waved over her shoulder, heading for the door as Sass turned the car around and headed out of the court. She fished for her house key in her swimming bag.

Suddenly, she slipped. Nicole gasped as she started to fall backwards but felt pressure on her back, steadying her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a dark form. She let out a small yelp and whirled around to face it.

Nothing was there….

Nicole blinked," what the hell?" she breathed.

She had the acute awareness of being watch and with a frantic glance around she dashed for her front door, unlocking it quick. She slipped in and shut it quickly, turning the knob to lock it. She locked the deadbolt and leaned against the door.

"Shit…."she breathed. She was shaking, she could feel herself trembling. She slowly slid down into a sitting position, even as her miniature dachund came running over, barking like mad.

"Arty, quiet." Nicole scolded him quietly, petting him." It's just me, shhh."

Arty woofed softly a few times, but eventually calmed and trotted away from Nicole, tail wagging.

Nicole slowly got to her feet and unzipped her coat. Only light came from the glowing TV screen she'd left on. She flicked on the porch light, needing it right now. She hung up her coat and kicked off her boots. She left her swimming bag by the staircase and walked into the living room, turning on the light. She closed the curtains in the living room and kitchen.

She was still freaking out a little, trying to figure out what she'd just seen. Someone had been behind her, she hadn't seen any physical features but someone had been there, catching her. A ghost?

Nicole sighed; she really didn't want to think about ghosts right now. She believed in ghosts but never really wanted to see one. After stories she'd read, or tales she heard….some ghosts were evil and malevolent but some were protective or curious. She wouldn't have minded seeing her great grandparents or the last dog they'd had but had to put down.

Nicole shook he head, _stop it!_ She chided herself; _you're just going to get yourself worked up._

She turned on the kitchen light, that combined with the living room light illuminated the house comfortably. She grabbed the phone and dialed her moms work to let her know she was home.

"Hello?" her mom asked as she picked up.

"Hey," Nicole replied as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet," I'm home."

"Good."

"Yep."

"Did you eat?"

"At the pool."

Her mom sighed heavily in exasperation.

"Mom, I'm fine." Nicole said quickly," I'm not hungry anymore."

"Fine," her mom sounded a little irritated.

"Ok, see you in an hour."

"Bye."

"Bye." Nicole hung up, setting the phone down to get a glass of iced tea. She leaned on the counter as she sipped it, looking at Arty. He was curled up on the couch on his blankets." Do you have to go outside?"

Arty's head perked up and he quickly got up and jumped off the couch.

"That's what I thought," Nicole set her half empty glass down and walked to the back door. She unlocked it and let the eager dog out. After he'd scrambled out she closed the door and locked it tight.

* * *

Jason cussed himself out as he crouched on the snowy shed rooftop. He'd just parked his truck a few roads back and seen Nicole get out of her friend's car as he came around the corner on foot. As he'd slipped closer, he'd watched her friend pull away and Nicole slip. He'd acted purely on instinct and used his preternatural speed to catch her. He'd smelt her spike of fear and adrenaline and quickly disappeared. She'd looked like a frightened rabbit, rushing inside the safety of her house.

If only she knew a locked door would never keep her a 100% safe. If an Rouge was hungry enough, he could have that door off its hinges in a matter of seconds. Or if a vampire was stalking her, he could mentally open that lock, easily. She was even more vulnerable then she thought.

Jason grumbled and jumped down into the snowy backyard. He scanned around, noting the lattice enclosed deck not far away with a tarped over pond below it on the side. In front of him was a five foot stump of a tree. Its wood was clean of bark entirely; the tree had fallen to sickness. He tromped through the snow, surveying the yard when he suddenly heard the back door open. A light went on at the door and there was the clicking of clawed dog feet. He cursed ripely and leaped up onto the fence to avoid the hound. Too late, as soon as the miniature animal got to the end of the deck and down the stairs it spotted him and a streak of red fur came towards him, barking madly.

Jason balanced on the fence," shut up!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice down," shoo!"

He door opened a moment later and he heard Nicole's angered voice.

"Artimus!" she called, irritated.

"Get lost!" Jason growled at the dog.

But Artimus continued to bark, the miniature dachund jumping up and down.

"Fine, I'm going! I'm going!" Jason muttered as Nicole called her dog again. He moved quickly along the fence and jumped off into the alley.

"Artimus! You little monster! Get in here!" Nicole called.

Artimus turned and trotted back to the deck, taking his dear sweet time, even stopping to take a piss on the way. Jason watched the dog disappear up the stairs of the deck, moments later hearing the door slam.

He exhaled deeply," damn dog…."

He scanned up and down the alley, noting the open expanse of space behind the row of houses with more houses on the far side. Where he stood led to open forest. He'd start there, less conspicuous this early in the night. He went back to his truck and dug his duffel bag out of the box in the back which contained all his gear. He strapped it all on, guns, blades and a sword. He sheathed it beneath his coat on his back. He switched from his leather coat to a trench and headed back the way he'd come.

The forest was dark and foreboding, the trees creaking in the stray breeze. Jason stepped through and around them, careful of fallen logs. He had all his senses trained to his surroundings, listening for the slightest sound of rouge activity.

As he walked he couldn't help remembering all the times he'd gone running in the bush as a child. He still liked to go once and awhile but his father had him loaded down with studying…. He hoped his son would become an Enforcement Agent when he was of age.

Jason scoffed at the thought. Like that was bloody happening. The Agency was worthless; they did shit all for the Breed community except wear the suits and look like they were doing something. Pompous pricks.

That was why he and his father disagreed so often, they had different views on how situations were handled in the Breed community and of the Order. They just had different views in general. Jason took after his mother a lot. He had her eyes and her hair color. His personality was all his own though. He refused to be anyone's clone; it bothered him when he was compared to his parents or relatives. Bullshit, in his opinion.

Jason was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't hear the approaching noises until he was nearly on top of the source of disturbance.

His eyes spotted the rouges and he quickly recoiled with a soft curse. What was wrong with him today? He kept slipping up and making newbie mistakes. He leaped soundlessly into a tree and climbed up into the branches. He crouched there and surveyed the situation.

Thankfully he'd been down-wind so the rouges hadn't caught his scent. Not that they were likely to notice otherwise, too invested in their kill and swamped with the intoxicating smell of homo-sapien red blood cells. Tonight's meal was likely a poacher, seeing as there was a gun lying not too far away. Hunting season was way past Jason didn't feel sorry for this bastard, but by duty he had to take out the rouges.

He readied two curved daggers; he needed to keep it quiet. It was still too early for humans not to be wandering about. He took a deep breath and leaped down into the middle of it all, slashing the closest blood-addicted vampire. The smell of human blood made his eyes glow amber and his fangs punch from his gums into his tongue. But Jason ignored his reaction and whirled, knocking the decomposing rouge away with a booted foot to the chest.

The other rouges hissed and moved back, fiery eyes on the Breed youth.

Jason smirked," who's next?"

The rouges slowly circled him, used to taking on coddled Darkhaven vampires. They usually won. But these rouges had never dealt with him before.

Jason waited until one moved in and leaped up as it lunged. As the rouge sailed under him, he brought his feet down hard on its back, pushing it down into the snow. He thrust a knife into its back and twisted hard. The next instant, he found himself swept off his feet by the remaining rouge. His back connected solidly with the tree trunk and it shook. He actually felt the bark splinter.

"Fuck!" Jason cursed as pain racked his back, glaring into the fiery eyes of the rouge.

The rouge bore its huge fangs, ready to end the novice's life.

Jason stomped his foot on the ground and a blade popped out of the toe it. He kicked the rouge in the shin. When the rouge shrieked and staggered back, Jason roundhouse kicked it, sinking the blade into its side.

He watched the rouge disintegrate, panting." Fuuuuuuuuuck me…."he breathed.

* * *

Two hours later, he found himself back at Nicole's house, sitting on the back fence. All seemed quiet; lights were off on the main floor. There was only two windows on the top floor at the back of the house, one was too small to be a bedroom but the window to the right of it was ablaze with light, even with the curtains closed he could tell someone was awake in that room. Who though? Nicole…. Maybe.

He was a frustrated mess, his thoughts in a whirlwind. One second he had matters of the Order on his mind, the next his senses were swamped with Nicole. This wasn't good. He really wished his friends were here; he could talk to River and Salvatore and get his shit together.

Jason looked around briefly; making sure no one was out and about and had spotted him sitting on the fence like a stalker.

He scoffed, yeah, that'd top off an already AWESOME night. The cops rolling out to arrest a stalker at a young woman's house. Pfffft, fucking best night of his life.

* * *

It was late by the time Nicole's light finally went out. Jason could not take it any longer. He tried to tell himself he was just making sure the house was secure and out of danger. In reality he yearned to see Nicole again. She'd think he was just a dream, a specter maybe.

Jason hopped off the fence and made his way to the back door where he tripped the locks with his mind. He carefully opened the door and stepped inside Taking off his snow-covered boots he stepped lightly across the carpet. A door was open a few feet in front of him, just a crack. Must be the basement door.

He made his way through the living room and to the stairs leading up. Here he caught Nicole's sweet scent and it called to him like a siren.

He reached the landing of a narrow hallway. To his right was an open door and he heard soft breathing coming from within the dark. Peering in, he saw a queen sized bed with a middle-aged woman sleeping in it. Her mother. To the left were two doors, one opened to a spare room and across from it was a closed door. Nicole's.

He took a few steps towards the door, but jumped back into the shadows of the spare room as the doorknob suddenly turned.

* * *

Nicole finally marked the page of her book and set it aside. She looked at the clock, 11:30.

_Time for bed_, she thought as she turned off her lamp.

She lay down in her double bed and cuddled beneath her quilt. She lay there for a few minutes, and then with an exasperated sigh she pushed off the covers and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She had to use the bathroom or she'd never get to sleep. Force of habit.

Getting to her feet she went to her door and opened it. It let out a long squeak making her flinch.

_Stupid door,_ she thought and made her way to the bathroom, trying to step as lightly as she could on the hard wood floor.

* * *

A few minutes later, she stepped back into her room, pushing the door closed with a resounding click.

That's when she felt it….a presence behind her, hot breath skating through the back of her hair, caressing her neck. A shiver ran down her spine and she found herself frozen for a moment.

But she forced herself to whirl around and confront….nothing…

Nicole glanced around nervously, nothing there, she was fine. Her armoire was a forbidding shadow against the far wall; her bed against the wall beside it. Her window was just across from her, the curtains closed tight, letting in minimal moonlight. Just enough moonlight for her to navigate her room without stubbing her toe or smacking her shin on anything.

She climbed into bed and pulled the covers back up. She closed her eyes and dozed off, listening to her radio playing softly. The music helped calm her racing heart and get her mind off what she had felt only moments before. She had school in the morning; she couldn't be up freaking out. Hopefully she wouldn't have a nightmare tonight, one reason she had a dream catchers hanging in multiple places around her room.

Two rugs were laid out in her room, one by her bed and the other by her armoire and closet. Both had different elegant designs on them. Her walls were a light brown with light green designs in the corners near the ceiling. She had framed artwork and photographs hanging on the walls.

* * *

It was much later she felt a weight come down on her, the pillow on either side of her head sinking down as if someone's hands were resting there.

_Just a dream…._she thought in the haze of sleep, feeling legs straddling her hips.

Lean, powerful legs, their thighs compressing her own.

She shifted beneath the weight and a resounding growl met her movement. She felt arousal gripping her and her dream visitor. His evident in the insistent press she felt against her hip.

In her dream she moaned. Strong fingers turned her face and lips met hers. She jumped slightly in acute awareness and then kissed back. Her lips parted and a tongue swept inside of her mouth. She met that tongue with her own, her arms trapped on her stomach beneath the covers.

The kiss got deeper, teeth rasping her lower lip before a tongue dipped back inside to explore. She squirmed and tried to wiggle her hands free. She wanted to hold onto this moment, she'd never been kissed so thoroughly….especially in the waking world.

Soft chuckling met her movement and the weight disappeared for moments. She whimpered at the loss of the body heat, the emptiness that slipped into her visitor's absence was bone-chilling. But then her covers were nudged down and the weight settled between her legs.

* * *

_What am I doing?_ Jason thought as he returned to kissing Nicole.

When he'd entered her house this hadn't been part of the plan. But seeing her in nothing but a baggy t-shirt and little bikini brief panties had him nearly drooling.

He'd heard about Lucan doing something similar when he'd first met his mate. He swore he'd never do something as reckless but now. Jesus, he just wanted to keep kissing her, touching her.

When he removed her covers and settled back over her between her bare legs, she'd immediately wrapped her arms around him, a moan escaping her throat as he kissed her again.

She was so innocent. By her needful response he could tell she was a virgin. She'd never had a man kiss her this way, settle over her so perfectly.

He shifted his hips, his arousal pressing between her legs. She brought her hips up against his, her breath escaping in a rush of air.

**_Pull away!_** A small voice inside his head screamed at him. **_She isn't yours! You cannot go farther with this!_**

_Damn it!_ Jason retreated from her arms, panting. His fangs were huge and his eyes were shedding amber light over the sleeping female.

Reluctantly he backed off the bed, hands curling into fists. He watched as Nicole settled back into a deep sleep, rolling onto her side.

He raked a hand through his hair, he had to leave and leave fast. He covered her up, tucking her in before he slipped out of the room, closing the door softly.

Once back outside he headed for his truck. He'd call it a night….as twitchy and strung out as he was. He looked down at his groin once he got into the tuck. Sleep was going to be non-existent, he just knew it.

Jason shook his head violently and started his truck. Checking for cars, he pulled out and headed for the Darkhaven. He was fucking screwed!


	4. Her World

At school the next day Nicole was still trying to wrap her head around the crazy dream she'd had. She woken up that morning feeling lonely and cold, not to mention strung out. She was almost late for school because she'd felt so sluggish and didn't want to get up. Adrienne would not stop bitching at her all the way to the school.

It was lunch and she was sitting beside Kam listening to her friend's bullshit with one another. She hadn't felt much like talking or having Kam hold her and she knew it was bothering him a little. But she really did not care. When she didn't want to be touched, she didn't want to be touched.

Syria looked over at Nicole," hey, are you alright Nic?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Nicole forced a smile;" I didn't sleep well last night is all."

Actually she'd slept splendidly she just really didn't want to tell them about some erotic dream.

"Why didn't you sleep?" Ash asked, his dark eyes looking her over from beneath his red hair.

"Couldn't get comfortable," Nicole shrugged." And couldn't get warm."

"You still up for hanging out after school though?" Ash asked hopefully.

Nicole couldn't help but laugh softly at Ash's child-like pouting voice he used." Don't worry, I'm still coming over."

"Epic," he grinned making Nicole shake her head and roll her eyes with a smile.

Her friends knew how to get her back into a good mood.

* * *

After lunch, Kam walked with her to her locker. He rubbed the back of his blond head." Hey….you busy tomorrow?" he asked as she turned to face him.

"Ummm…mom wants me to clean the house," Nicole replied, meeting his eyes.

Why did Kam seem not as appealing as he usually did? His messy, curly blond hair seemed messier than normal. She did not have the urge to kiss him whatsoever. Her heart wasn't even racing when she looked at him like it usually did.

"Oh, well okay. Maybe we can hang another day?" he asked.

"Maybe," Nicole shrugged in response.

She spotted her friend Coral and waved." I got to catch Coral, there's something I need to talk to her about before class." She turned and opened her locker.

Kam's arms slid around her from behind as she tried to collect her stuff for her class. With a huff, Nicole shrugged him off and closed her locker.

"See you," she hurried after Coral.

They got to class and Nicole sat in her desk beside Ash at behind them.

"What was that about?" Coral asked.

"Nothing," Nicole shook her head, her hair tied back in a ponytail," he's just been getting on my nerves today."

"How so?" Coral asked again.

"He just always has to be touching me, or holding me. Kam seems to want to know everything, like it's his business." Nicole sat back after opening up her binder." I don't know, I think the magic's gone in the relationship."

_What am I saying? Yesterday you were trying to tell Sass you were happy and she didn't need her scoping out guys who were checking you out._ Nicole recalled their conversations and Jason's face popped into her mind. He had been hot….

She just about slapped herself. Why was she thinking about a guy she barely knew and probably would never see again?

Finally the bell rang for class to begin and Nicole was more than happy to get down to her schoolwork. It put Jason Grey out of her mind for awhile….

* * *

After school Nicole waited for Ash at his locker. He'd had to stay behind in his last class to ask the teacher a few quick questions about the assignment. She was mildly hoping Kam would see she wasn't at her locker and go home. She didn't know what it was but she didn't want to be around him as much anymore. The fact he said he loved her was kind of bothering her now. She was only 16; she didn't know what love was. She wasn't ready for it….not yet. After his words had sunk in and after hanging with her friends she felt….tied down because of his words. Those three words seemed to stake a claim on her and she didn't like the feeling it gave her.

Nicole wasn't even sure why she was still with Kam. They'd broken up and gotten back together twice now, wasn't that an indication they weren't meant for each other? Maybe she was only with him because she wanted to say she had someone, that she wasn't a whore or that she wasn't as different as she felt.

Maybe it was time to close the book on this chapter of her life…

* * *

Ash arrived at his locker finally and began spinning his combination.

"Took you long enough," Nicole teased.

"These preps were in there and kept interrupting me," Ash huffed," took forever to get his attention."

Nicole nodded slowly; she spotted Kam coming down the hall. Are you kidding me?

She quickly struck the conversation back up with Ash," so, we still going ski-dooing?"

"You bet," he chuckled," I found a new set of back trails we can take."

"That's great," Nicole loved ski-dooing. She didn't drive it herself, just hung on tight as Ash rocketed down the trails and over the slopes.

Kam walked right by the two, but she felt his eyes glancing back at her. She shrugged it off and headed down the hall with Ash.

She felt lighter as soon as they exited the school and the cold air enveloped her. She pulled her tuque down over her ears, her scarf around her neck, hands deep in her coat pockets.

Ash zipped his jacket up," thank god I can drive eh?"

"Oh yeah," Nicole nodded quickly as they jogged to his pick-up." Least you can unlike…." She trailed off.

"Unlike Kam?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeeaaaaah," she sighed. How is it he could read her mind? Oh right….he'd known her since elementary.

Another thing that irked her about him now that she thought about it. She had her Learner's while he had no desire to get his, nor get his License. It was embarrassing having to rely on his mom, his mom's boyfriend or grandparents to give them a ride on date night.

"Let's try getting your mind off of him for today, shall we?" Ash asked," Because I can see you need to."

"That sounds perfect," Nicole smiled and climbed into his truck.

* * *

Nicole clung to Ash as he went shooting through the trees, swerving around fallen logs. They'd been out for about an hour, just ski-dooing around the wilderness. They'd be heading back for supper soon but then they'd be right back out here. She loved listening to the wind whistling past; it was pure bliss to be out in the wild, away from civilization for a few hours. The cold didn't even bother her right now.

Ash veered down a path that cut onto a familiar trail that led back to his place." You alright back there?" he called back, his voice muffled by his scarf that covered the lower half of his face. He wore snow goggles and a tuque pulled low over his head.

Her own attire was similar. "I'm fine!" she called back and adjusted her grip, her gloved hands twining together around his waist.

Ash went over a few built up bumps of ice, gaining a bit of air with the machine. Nicole shrieked slightly and giggled.

His body shook slightly with his chuckle and soon Nicole saw light through the trees. They broke through the wilderness into his yard where he slid to a stop by his truck.

The lights were all on is his one story house and through the big front living room window they saw his mom taking stuff to the kitchen table. His dad was sitting on the couch watching TV on the flat screen.

Ash cut the engine and climbed off after Nicole. He pulled down his scarf and put his goggles on the top of his head.

Nicole did the same, panting from exhilaration." I love ski-dooing." She breathed.

"Me too," he chuckled as they made their way towards the house.

Nicole smiled.

"What time do you need to be home?" Ash asked.

"Ten by the latest," Nicole replied as they went around to the side door.

Ash nodded," we got plenty of time then, only takes five minutes to drive to your place. The moons full tonight so we'll have plenty of light to keep going when it gets dark."

"Thank god," Nicole grinned.

Ash opened the door and they were met by the loud, clear bark of his silky terrier cross poodle, Luke. His nails clicked across the tile floor to the entrance way with stars leading up to the kitchen and stairs leading down into the dark basement.

"We're home," Ash called unnecessarily.

"Good timing," his mother smiled," I just finished cooking."

Nicole and Ash both wiggled out of their boots and winter gear before going up the two stairs to the kitchen. Nicole's stomach growled loudly as soon as she caught the sweet aroma of food.

"Someone's hungry," Ash chuckled.

Nicole tugged down her black long sleeve shirt sleeves and smiled sheepishly," just a little."

"Well, take a seat," his mom smiled and motioned to a chair.

"Are you two going out again after supper?" Ash's father asked as he came into the kitchen.

"You bet," Ash chuckled as he and Nicole sat.

"Be careful out there, especially since its getting dark."

"Yes sir," Nicole and Ash said in unison.

* * *

They headed out once more after helping with dishes. They struggled back into their winter clothing and dashed outside. Ash took them down a new trail he'd found on the weekend. There were plenty of obstacles and naturally made ramps to have a blast with. The sun had set and the only light came from the full moon above them. Ash's mom had given them a thermos of hot chocolate and two water bottles in case they got thirsty. They were in the backpack tied to the back of the snowmobile.

Nicole held tight to Ash once more and gazed around as the dark landscape flashed by. She swore she saw a shape or two lumber just within her line of vision then disappear. She told herself it was just shadows. They came out of the trees and were headed across a wide open plain covered in snow. She spotted three other snow mobiles breaking through the trees on their left and she nudged Ash with her shoulder.

He looked in the direction but kept going; other teenagers out late. He gave a one handed wave to them and they waved back, doubling back to come up alongside them. One swerved close to them then swerved back, giving them thumbs up, Nicole couldn't make out any of their facial features due to their scarves, tuques and goggles. In the heavy winter jackets she couldn't even tell if they were male or female.

"They want to race," Ash told her as loud as he could," you up for it?"

Nicole looked back at him and nodded." let's do it!"

Ash gave them the thumbs up and revved on his engine, speeding up. The others did the same and they raced across the tundra.

Nicole held tight and looked ahead, so far they were in the lead and heading for the gap in the trees where the trail began again.

Nearly there….one of the others shot in front of them and swerved into the gap with them following. The other two followed after them.

"Where are we going?" Nicole called.

"I don't know I'm following them!" Ash nodded to the leader.

Nicole swallowed, was this a good idea?

"Don't worry," Ash swerved up onto a slope just beside the path and shot by the leader," now they'll have to follow us!"

Nicole giggled and soon Ash had led them to a familiar trail she liked to call Wolves Hollow, just because they'd seen wolf tracks in the snow once along here. At the end of it was the frozen lake. Ash would stop there and they would find out who their challengers were.

Finally they reached the lake and Ash powered down his snow mobile so he came to a slow, easy stop. He pulled his goggles up and his scarf down. Nicole did the same and glanced back as the three other teenagers came into the clearing and slid to stops.

One of them was looking right at Nicole as they dismounted and wandered over, pushing up their goggles.

"Jason…." Nicole said as she recognized his face within his scarf. His eyes gave him away, those clear aqua eyes that she could drown in.

"Nice to see you again Nicole," he smiled warmly.

"You know him?" Ash asked, standing beside her.

"I met him at the pool yesterday," Nicole replied, then nodded to the other two.

"Oh, these are my friends, Shane and Siegfried." Jason introduced the taller of the two with emerald green eyes, then the broader one with soft brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Shane's voice was light and calm and his smile was friendly, his blond hair set off his emerald eyes.

Siegfried nodded," yo." He had gruff voice and he also had blond hair, his brown eyes hard.

"This is Ash," Nicole gestured to her friend.

Jason nodded in greeting," for a moment I thought you were the Kam Nicole mentioned yesterday."

Ash snorted," I seem to get that a lot."

Nicole blushed. When had she mentioned Kam to Jason? Had he overheard her and Sass? When?

"You two are out pretty late," Jason continued.

"So are you," Nicole replied evenly.

"Touché," Shane chuckled.

"Our parents don't care too much for how late we're out," Siegfried crossed his arms over his chest.

"Cool it man," Jason growled softly.

"Can you not attempt to be nice?" Shane asked his friend.

"I don't see too many people who are worth being nice to," he shrugged.

"Fuck off," Shane flipped him off.

Ash glanced at Nicole and she shrugged.

"Excuse him," Jason sighed," he's an asshole by nature."

"Sounds like a few guys at our school," Ash replied." What school do you all go to?"

"Our families are really close so we're all home schooled together," Jason shrugged," kind of sucks."

"I believe that," Ash nodded" you guys want some hot chocolate or water?"

"Nah, we're not big fans of chocolate and we haven't really been out long enough to get thirsty." Shane explained.

Nicole took the steaming cup Ash offered her and sipped it as the boys all talked amongst their selves. Siegfried eventually got bored and said he'd see the others at home a left. Nicole was thankful for that, he seemed like such a prick.

"You guys want to come over for a couple of hours?" Ash finally asked Jason and Shane.

The two of them exchanged glances. Shane shrugged and Jason nodded," sure, we don't have to be back until eleven anyways."

"Alright," Ash pulled his goggles down.

Jason turned to Nicole," if these two want to race back, would you like to ride with me? You can direct me to his place."

Nicole blinked, looking at Ash.

"Go for it," he nodded.

"You not up for another race Jay-man?" Shane asked.

"Not tonight," Jason shook his head.

Nicole sighed, seeing as she was being left with no choice. She took Jason's offered hand.

He helped her to her feet off Ash's snow mobile and led her over to his own.

"You trust me?" He asked

"I don't know," she replied honestly as he pulled up his scarf.

"Good enough for now," he moved her goggles down over her eyes as she pulled up her scarf.

Nicole was glad her scarf hid her blush.

Jason pulled his goggles down over his eyes and scarf up over his face before getting seated on the snow mobile. He patted the seat behind him.

Nicole rolled her eyes and eased down behind him, hesitantly putting her arms around him.

_Hold tight._

Nicole couldn't tell if he had spoken that or she'd just heard it but as soon as the snow mobile jolted forward, she wrapped her arms firmly around his lean, muscular waist.


	5. His World

Jason sat on the couch with Nicole while Shane and Ash played video games, competing against one another.

It still felt surreal, sitting here with Nicole, making awkward small talk with each other. Nicole sat on the one side, while he sat on another. He had been careful to stay on his side of the couch but she still sat at the very end on the edge of it, like a scared animal ready to scurry for hiding.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd sat and bullshitted with others, just taking the time to relax and be teenagers. He enjoyed it but he still enjoyed working for the Order and going on patrols more. Despite how lonely they could get….

He sighed softly, wishing he could be in Boston right now with his friends….his real friends….Shane and Siegfried were just some of the few Darkhaven vampires he tolerated. They were trustworthy enough, helping him with alibis whenever he came home late. When his parents asked, they just said he'd been with them. He owed them….

He glanced at Nicole who sat and watched the two young men sitting in front of the flat screen TV. He still couldn't believe she willingly went with him on his snow mobile, despite barely knowing him. He' liked the feel of her pressed against his back, her arms around him as she held on. The way her muscles contracted when he went over a large icy bump or up a steep incline. All too soon that ride had ended and they had reached her friend's house where they'd been sitting for a good hour now.

"So…."Jason pushed back his hair, wishing now he'd worn something a little bit more presentable, not just a grey and dark blue striped long-sleeve shirt and old faded jeans. _I must look like a total nerd…._

"Do you like winter?" he asked and mentally slapped himself. Seriously? He'd asked such a lame ass question?

Nicole seemed surprised about the question and adjusted her glasses that were slipping down her nose. She shrugged, playing with her hair," it's not all bad, but I think I enjoy summer more."

Jason raised an eyebrow," let me guess, you were born…..near the end of July?"

"Close," she replied, finally looking at him," August."

Jason nodded slowly," sort of right at the end of the season then."

"Guess so."

He delighted in the way she blushed.

"Why don't you play?" He nodded towards the television screen.

"I'm not a big fan of this game," Nicole replied" and I prefer to watch, rather than play."

"Are you scared?" Jason kept his tone light and gave her a crooked smile.

"And what would I be scared of Mr. Grey?" Nicole asked incredulously, but a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"That I'd beat you?" he chuckled.

"Oh, you think you could beat me at a game of my choice?" Nicole folded her arms and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

Jason made it look like he was in deep thought, then nodded," possibly."

"Even if I make you look like a fool doing so?" Nicole laughed softly.

"The probability is still highly in my favor," Jason nodded," beginners luck."

"Are you willing to place a wager on this?" Nicole's smile was endearing.

Jason grinned," are you?" he asked.

"It's worth a shot," she replied.

By now the other two teenagers had paused in their game to listen in on their conversation and see what the verdict would be between them.

"Alright, you're on." Jason held out his hand.

Nicole slowly took his hand," what shall we bet?"

Jason subtly tightened his grip on that small hand, electricity coursing through him at the small contact. He saw his look reflected in Nicole's eyes the way they dilated. She remembered her 'dream'.

"If I win, I get your number. If you win…." He thought for a moment.

"I get 20 dollars?" Nicole suggested innocently.

"How's that fair Nic?" Ash asked.

"I say it's fair," Jason smiled," her numbers worth more than 20 dollars."

Nicole blushed again," deal."

They shook on it and Nicole instantly pulled her hand away once it was over with.

"Do you still have DDR for your PS2?" Nicole asked Ash.

"Yeah, the mats are just in the spare room." He got to his feet and walked to the door beside the couch, opening it. He flicked on the light.

"DDR?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dance dance revolution man," Shane sat back against the far wall." That game in the mall's arcade where you see teenagers jumping around like jack rabbits and stomping. The one game that on a dare, which you tried."

"The one with the arrows?" Jason raised an eyebrow, wondering if he'd just made the smartest bet of his life.

"That's the one, you were pretty good man," he smiled.

He saw Nicole pale a bit and smirked. She hadn't been counting on him knowing what the game was.

Ash brought out the mats and soon the game was set up. Nicole was skimming through the songs. She had taken off her socks so she had a better grip on the mat, her small foot resting on the left arrow. She'd set her difficulty to Light, Jason had done the same, just to be on the safe side. In truth he didn't remember what mode he'd been on in the mall one.

Nicole stopped on a song called Beethoven's Fifth (Speed over) and hit the X. The real game began now.

"3 rounds?" Jason asked," winner takes all?"

Nicole nodded," works for me."

Jason looked back at the screen and watched as the arrows started coming up on the screen, skimming upwards towards the same arrows that were on his mat. He was going to make a fool of himself….

The first round went by alright, but Jason had just been recalling how the game was played. He got a B and Nicole also got a B. He'd been gawking at her, the way she seemed to just walk on the mat and hit the correct arrows, the little hop she did when she had to hit two arrows at once was possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

He shook himself as he selected the next song, he had to focus. He was not going to lose this bet.

The next round he fared well on the song called Night Rider and actually succeeded in getting a B, same as Nicole.

He glanced down at her," last round, the tie breaker."

Nicole looked up at him, brown eyes speculating behind her glasses." You're going down." She smiled good-naturedly.

"We'll see," Jason looked back at the screen as she chose the song.

It was a fairly speedy song and Jason concentrated hard to put his feet in the right places. He saw Nicole was even having slight problems with this song. She'd chosen it as a challenge, for both of them. The other songs she'd done before and had prior knowledge. This was new.

Both were breathing hard when the song finally finished and waited to see what the score was. Jason's heart hammered in his chest, _please, please, please, please, please, please, please…._

_YES!_ He had a B while she had a C.

"Damn," he heard her curse softly under her breath.

He glanced at her and she quickly made it look like she was looking at her watch.

"9:50,"she murmured, than looked at her friend," we should get going, so we can make it in time."

Ash nodded," yep." He got to his feet.

"Time to go Jay," Shane got up and headed upstairs.

The two of them walked outside and Jason paused to wait for Nicole while Shane headed for his snow mobile.

His keen eyes watched her as she and Ash came outside, her bundled in her winter jacket, her scarf, snow goggles and tuque in her hands. She stopped when she saw him still waiting for her, and seemed to give in, walking over.

"Pay up," Jason chuckled.

Nicole huffed," got your phone handy?"

Jason held it up in his one hand that didn't have a glove on it. He handed her the phone.

Nicole put her number into his contacts and handed it back.

Jason smiled and nodded to her," thank you muchly Nicole."

Nicole smiled shyly and nodded.

"And thank you, for inviting us over," Jason said to Ash.

"Anytime man," Ash chuckled," it was a blast."

Jason gave a final wave as he headed over to his snow mobile, pulling his glove on, then his goggles, tuque and scarf. He straddled the machine and glanced back to see Nicole disappearing inside Ash's truck. Then they were pulling away and heading down the road.

Reluctantly, he started his machine and took off after Shane into the woods.

* * *

Jason drove his snow mobile into the Darkhaven garage and park near the wall where his truck was parked. He blew out a sigh as he pulled down his scarf. He waved to Shane as he headed inside and he waved back before disappearing down the short hallway to the elevator. He took off his gloves and opened his truck door. Propping the seat forward, he tossed his gloves, tuque, scarf and gloves onto the back seat. Shoving it back, he closed the door and locked it.

As he headed for the elevator himself, he sent a quick text message to Nicole.

**You didn't bullshit me on this number, did you?**

Her reply came back moments later.

**No, I'm true to my word.**

He smiled, typing in his family's access code to the elevator.

**What you up to?**

**Reading, yourself?**

**Just got home, got to study…..so much fun: D ….. Not -_-…**

**Isn't studying so much fun?**

**Totally. **He smiled as he stepped into the library and pushed the button that would take him to the floor his family's residence was on. He leaned against the back wall as the doors closed.

**Lol**, Nicole sent back.

**Do I scare you? **He had to know.

**I barely know you, I just met you yesterday. But you seem like a fairly decent guy.**

**Your boyfriend okay with you talking to strange guys?**

**Who really cares *rolls eyes***

Jason's eye brows knitted together, that was new. He stepped out as the doors opened and sauntered to his door, un-doing his jacket as he went.

**G2g for a bit, parents**. He sent quickly as he crammed his phone in his back pocket.

He unlocked the door and slipped inside.

"Jason, that you?" His mother's voice immediately called from his parent's room.

"Yeah mom," he called back," I'm home."

Cassia came out of the room, her brown hair in a tussled knot on her nape. Her aqua eyes were bright with life. A breeze of wind accompanied her entrance, her Breedmate ability flourishing since she'd first met his father 29 years ago. He'd inherited his mother's ability but not his father's which allowed him to be accurate in any sort of combat, whether it was shooting, throwing a knife, making a stupendous leap and landing unharmed. Sparring with him took a very tactical mind because he could instantly target weaknesses and use them. Jason had landed flat on his face on a number of occasions.

Jason couldn't help but smile. When mortal humans saw his mother and him out together, they always thought she was his fiancé or something. The looks they gave him when they told them that she was his mother were always priceless. His father never found it very amusing because he thought it was jeopardizing their existence. Jason had explained countless times that there were lots of mortals with attractive mothers. He could vouch for that…..that last sentence he never told his dad.

Cassia kissed him on both cheeks," I'm glad your home. Have fun with your friends?"

"Yeah, it was cool." He smiled," when's the old man getting home?"

"Late," his mother sighed," stuck in the office again."

"What this time?" Jason asked.

"Classified as always," Cassia tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Jason rolled his eyes," isn't it always?"

"Now Jason, your father's work is important." Cassia trailed into the sitting area.

Jason hung up his coat and kicked off his boots, rolling his eyes again under his hair.

"Going for a shower," he headed for his bedroom, taking out his phone again.

**Back, but just for a bit. Going to hop in the shower quick**. He texted Nicole.

**Okay, but I'll ttyt; I have to get to bed. School in the morning….** She texted back.

**Alright, it's a date. Ttyt.** Jason tossed his phone onto his bed.

* * *

Jason was still awake by the time 1:00 AM swung around, he was watching TV in his room, and wearing low slung camouflaged pajama pants.

He lifted his head when he heard the door open, his father was home. He laid his head back down, waiting. His father always knew Jason was still awake and always decided to drop in and say 'goodnight'. He knew it was really to make sure he was home and not off doing undesirable things.

His TV was so low, the commentary was barely audible but with his acute hearing he heard it as if it was turned up at normal level.

Moments later, his doorknob turned and his father opened the door, allowing the light from the hall to spill across the dark room.

Jason didn't move from his King sized bed," what's up dad?"

"Did I wake you?" Jacob asked, glancing from his son to the TV.

"Nope," he replied evenly." Is civilization safe and secure?"

"Not exactly," his father brushed his hand over his close trimmed, dark brown hair." I'm getting two hours rest, and then I got to go back."

"What's going on?" Jason sat up.

"Nothing you need to worry about," his father shook his head," I don't want you going out late anymore."

"Seriously dad? The guys wanted to go out at the end of the week, hit the clubs." Jason lied; really he was due for another patrol.

"Jason, I'm serious." Jacob growled slightly," home by midnight."

"Fucking A dad," Jason groaned with frustration," I'm pretty sure I can handle myself."

"I'm not arguing with you on this Jason." His father said sharply, struggling to keep his voice down so he didn't wake his mate.

"Whatever." Jason lay back down and looked back at the television screen.

That was his father's indication the conversation was over and he left, closing Jason's bedroom door.

_God damn it,_ Jason thought, mentally turning off his TV.

Rolling over, he closed his eyes; he'd have to work within the restrictions for awhile. As well as hack into his father's laptop, find out what had the enforcement agency so scared. Not to mention keep an eye on Nicole.


	6. Treachery

He sat back in his high backed chair, waiting for his subordinate to arrive. He checked his pocket watch, now half an hour late. He did not have time for this! He had to be on his private jet in an hour heading for New York.

Dragos rose from his seat and paced to the windows that dominated one wall of his suite, staring out into the night. His eyes narrowed, he so far had remained one step ahead of the Order. They were fools to think they had spoiled any of his plans, the Ancients death, yes it had set him back but he was quick to retaliate. He still had his Hunters and his ultimate plans. Now he was working towards a higher goal, infiltrating the higher ranks of the mortal society.

He had an operations base deep in the woods around Canyon Creek, on a seemingly abandoned farm. There he was further developing the weapons that his assassins carried. The subordinate he was now waiting for was in charge of operations. If he was late for another minute-

There was a knock at the door and Dragos turned," enter." He growled.

The door opened and the Breed male entered," I apologize master." He bowed his head respectfully.

"I assume your tardiness comes with a very very good excuse," Dragos spat.

"My mate….I needed to feed my Lord." He stumbled over the excuse.

"Ah, your wife." He said and entered back to his desk and sat." Delectable women and hunger can be very distracting."

The male bowed his head.

"How are the developments coming along?" Dragos cut right to the chase.

"They are going along smoothly milord." He replied remaining back a few paces, knowing the calm, cool face his Master assumed." The Hunter's weapons are making them even more deadly in their tactics."

"Good," Dragos replied." Have you disposed of the Breedmates we no longer need due to the Ancients demise."

"Yes milord." he replied.

"And none escaped?" he asked.

"None escaped milord."

"My proof?"

"In your bed chamber milord."

"Good, leave me. Make sure your cover is not blown. The enforcements tactics and designs have been very useful for our operations."

The Breed nodded and slipped out.

Dragos rose and walked to the double doors off to one side where muffled sounds were coming from. He opened them to his bedroom. It was all dark with nothing but a king sized bed and a closet.

He smirked at the sight of what lay on his bed.

A girl of roughly 18-19 years old was bound and gagged, lying completely naked on his bed. Her reddish-brown hair went to just below her shoulders and her hazel eyes were wild with fear. Her Breedmate mark was vivid on the side of her exposed neck. She was struggling against her bonds feverishly. Her terrified scream was muffled by the gag when she saw Dragos stalking towards her.

His fangs showed as he grinned," now now, it'll all be over before you know it."


	7. Worlds Collide

It was finally the weekend the beginning of Christmas holidays and Nicole was happy to be out ski-dooing with Ash again. She was spending the night at his place and they planned to stay out as long as they could. He was taking her down another new trail he'd discovered that led past an old abandoned farm where he' sworn he'd seen Bigfoot. Nicole and he were avid believers in the supernatural and took every chance they got to investigate sightings around Canyon Creek.

She held on tight as she could the path was rough and riddled with fallen branches and icy stretches.

As they drove, she couldn't help but think back to the rest of the week. She couldn't believe she'd texted Jason every day since he got her number. She'd text Kam less and less…. She'd decided it was time to break it off, end the relationship. She felt nothing towards Kam anymore. But she couldn't say it to his face….she wouldn't be able to do it. He was a nice enough guy and she dreaded hurting him. So she planned to write a note and drop it off at his house, along with the necklace he'd given her a year ago and the present he got her this year.

Nicole also hadn't slept well a few nights ago when she'd been awoken from a nightmare, crying and trembling; she'd broken out in a cold sweat. For as long as she remembered she'd had these vivid dreams, all about woman or girls her own age. In each nightmare, she saw them die in horrific ways. Very rarely did she see what was killing them though….all she hear were animalistic grunts and growls and glowing amber eyes.

The other night had been the worst one she'd had in awhile….a young woman of 18 or 19, bound and gagged, stark naked. She could just smell her fear; see it in her wide hazel eyes. She'd screamed and then blood spurted from her torn jugular….

Nicole had screamed herself awake. Her mother had come in to check on her and Nicole had just collapsed in her arms crying. After that she'd gone and slept in her mom's bed. With her father working out of town, his side of the bed was free and Nicole and curled up there for the night.

The next day she'd had a pounding headache, hat Advil only dulled. She'd get headaches for days after those nightmares occurred. She still had one, but it was only a slight ache now, easily ignorable.

Only good part of the rest of the week was talking with Jason and getting to know him a bit more. She'd learned his mom was a stay-at-home and his father worked in law enforcement and that he was pressing his son to join once old enough. Jason didn't' wish to, he had hopes of moving to Boston with some friends and helping them out in their business. He hadn't told her what that business was but it wasn't her business. She'd also learned he hadn't had many girlfriends and wasn't a virgin….unlike herself….which she had foolishly told him so. He hadn't laughed at her, seeming glad she was. According to him, not a lot of young woman could say that truthfully.

A nudge from Ash snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see he'd rotated his shoulder back to get her attention. She peered around him and saw the abandoned property, the moonlight casting dark shadows around the perimeter. There was a paddock for horses, and big granaries, along with several abandoned sheds. Tucked into an alcove of trees was the run down house with a long veranda attached to the door. Beer cans were strewn about.

Ash slowly stopped and cut the engine.

"Freaky," Nicole murmured as she climbed off, her mukluks crunching in the snow. As an early Christmas present from her dad who had come home, bringing the pair of dark brown mukluks home with him. The fur was soft, the inside insulated to keep her feet from freezing. The bottoms were rubber so she could wear them whenever she wanted.

"That it is," Ash nodded," let's see if we can find some tracks." He dug a flashlight out of his pack and flicked it on.

Nicole pushed up her goggles and adjusted her glasses. She hated how the snow goggles squished them to her face. Such a pain.

Together, they made their way across the property, scanning around for any signs.

"Scared?" Ash asked finally.

"No," Nicole said quickly.

"I meant about breaking up with Kam," he sighed.

"Oh…yes…." She admitted.

"Don't be, he's a wuss and he won't try anything." Ash replied with a grin.

"I know…." Nicole tucked loose strands of hair back up under her tuque.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of heavy feet landing in the snow. Whipping around, Ash shoved Nicole behind him. In front of them stood a massive male, wearing all black, head shaved clean and collar around his neck.

Glowing amber eyes locked on the two teenagers

Nicole looked over her shoulder quick as she heard two more thumps.

"ASH!"

Two more of the huge males were behind them. All three advanced on them.

"Stay back!" Ash growled, trying to keep Nicole safe.

Nicole held tight to his jacket, looking around wildly.

"We make a break for the snow mobile," Ash breathed so softly that Nicole had to strain her ears to listen." On the count of three….one….

The three advanced on them slowly, sizing them up.

"Two…."Ash glanced at all three," THREE!"

Both of them bolted for the snow mobile. Ash's legs were longer due to his height so he made it to the snow mobile in no time. Nicole ran fast as she could, until she felt the back of her winter coat seized and she was yanked back, her mukluks leaving the ground.

Seconds later, she landed in a snow drift with a cry. Pushing herself up, she found herself nose to nose with one of the males. Her glasses had been knocked haywire on her face and she stared wide-eyed into the glowing amber eyes.

"Nicole-"Ash's yell was cut off by his cry of pain.

Nicole couldn't even be concerned for her friend as the male shoved her back into the snow, tearing open her winter coat, bearing her throat. Nicole screamed and struggled but she was pinned by the weight atop her.

The male opened his mouth to reveal….huge, glistening fangs which were headed straight for her neck!

* * *

Jason had been patrolling on foot in the wilderness. He'd heard of the spreading rumors of Bigfoot. He didn't believe in that sort of nonsense and decided it had to be rouges. He prayed it was only rouges.

But that was all dashed against a tree when he came in sight of the abandoned farm and spotted three Gen One assassins advancing on two teenagers. He cursed; he couldn't sneak up on them the way they were spread out, no matter how fast he was. They easily had 200 pounds on him being mature adults while he was only a youth. He needed a distraction…

"THREE!" one teenager, a male yelled and they bolted for the snowmobile.

_Idiot!_ He thought and moved quickly. With the assassins trained on stopping the two he could go around and attack from behind.

Until he heard the second teenager scream as she was hefted up by her coat and flung back into a drift.

"Nicole!"

Jason's heart turned to ice and he was stopped dead for a moment. He immediately felt a spike of fear shoot through him and whipped around, amber swamping his vision.

He saw the assassin manhandle her as she struggled to get away. Her companion must be Ash started towards her but was taken down by the other two, one sinking it fangs into his wrist, the other his shoulder. He saw the assassin who had Nicole go for her neck once he had it exposed.

In seconds he acted, releasing a savage roar he flung himself at the assassin holding Nicole and tackled him off her and shoved him into the side of a shed. He held him there best he could, one arm pressed up against his throat as he grabbed his gun, taking careful aim, he shot at the two assassins drinking from Ash. One was hit in the shoulder and it lunged away with hiss while the other dodged.

He was forced back hard and he stumbled for a few seconds but quickly recovered because all three were coming at him like freight trains.

He was on the defensive, trying to make room for him to draw his dagger or sword. But Jason quickly found himself shoved up against a rickety fence, his arms being held out to either side by two Gen One's on his sides, the other preparing to end his life.

"Fuck no." Jason spat, fangs long in his mouth as he kicked his foot against the fence. He hidden blade sprung out and he rammed it into the groin of the Gen One in front of him who fell back howling.

He strained, pulling forward like he was making a break for it. The assassins followed his movement. Jason quickly flung himself back; the Gen One's caught off balance toppled back with him as the fence collapsed. He landed painfully but ignored it and rolled backwards, free now. The one Gen One was still on the ground, holding himself as crimson blood stained the snow were he lay. The smell hit him like a blow to the stomach, he hadn't fed in days. The other two had gotten to their feet. This time he was ready drawing his sword.

His sword flashed and sliced through the air as he tried to deliver the death blow to both Gen Ones. They dodged fast and tried to get behind him, but he quickly leaped away with a curse.

_I have to concentrate…._He thought. He'd never fought Gen One's before, but he knew from what his friends in Boston had told him. Disrupt the flow of the collar and an ultraviolet ray would sever their heads.

_Breath…._He was backed up against a granary; _let them come to you…._

The third had regained his feet, although he was still bleeding, he limped toward where Jason was trapped.

Jason's eyes narrowed. When the two lunged at him, he leaped up as high as he could so they smashed into the hard metal of the granary. The impact dented the aged building and the Gen One's landed in a heap.

Jason quickly landed beside them and caught the last Gen One as it lunged for him. He had his arm braced against its throat, gripping onto the thick wrist ending in a hand that was wrapped around his throat. The Gen One and he struggled, the Gen One's fangs sinking into his forearm.

Jason roared in pain and used his last reserve of strength to throw the vampire down on top of the other two. Quickly, he used the handcuffs he kept on him just in case, looping it under one's collar carefully, and then attaching the cuffs to the other two.

His amber, glowing eyes went wide as the lights on their collars blinked and he heard a high-frequency beep. He lunged away and scrambled to where Nicole was pushing herself up. He leaped on top of her, pressing her face into his chest while he buried his in her coat hood as there was a bright flash of light that lit up the entire property.

When it finally faded he looked over to see all three Gen one's decapitated bodies lying in a heap.

_I did it…._He thought in relief, _I-_

"Jason?" He heard Nicole's nearly hysteric voice and looked down at her quickly.

His eyes threw amber light on her white face; he tried to conceal his elongated fangs.

_Shit…._

Nicole's brown eyes were huge behind her glasses; she shivered with cold and fear.

He didn't have time; he spun away from her quick and sprinted towards Ash. He crouched beside the bleeding teen, taking his wrist. He rasped his tongue along the puncture wound, grimacing at the taste of the Gen One's scent and saliva but this had to be done if he was going to save him. The wounds sealed and he moved to his shoulder, doing the same.

Then he spotted something on the corner of the run-down house that shouldn't have been there….a security camera…._oh god no…._

"What are you-"Nicole's sentence was cut off in a short cry as he lunge for her.

He pulled her against his body as he turned, shielding her from the cameras view. He prayed it hadn't had time to focus on her face. If it had and if who he suspected was behind it had seen her….he wouldn't want witnesses….

Nicole fought and beat at him, protesting.

"Let me go!"

Jason held her tight as he pressed his hand to her forehead.

Sleep….

* * *

Jason had taken both teenagers home. He quickly put into Ash's parents mind that Nicole hadn't been here and Ash had hurt himself ski-dooing. He'd grabbed Nicole's bag and was soon climbing the stairs up to her room, Nicole curled up in his arms, fast asleep. He'd tranced her parents who were awake, sitting at the kitchen table telling them she'd been home all night and her jacket had gotten ripped when she caught it on something at school.

In her room, he set down her bag beside her bed and lay her atop her bed. He groaned softly, he had to get her out of her cold, wet clothing.

His hands shaking he slid her shirt up over her head. She wore a dark blue, front clasp bra. He felt his fangs elongated at the sight of her breasts, a perfect handful. This was torture….

He unbuttoned her skinny jeans and tugged down the stubborn zipper. Wet jeans were always impossible to get off because they clung to the skin. He nudged them down, revealing her black and grey striped bikini briefs with two little red bows on either hip.

He was rock hard in his own pants, wanting nothing more than to kiss and explore every inch of her….

He bit his tongue to occupy himself as he finally got the jeans off. She wore knee high socks, how endearing. He slipped both off tenderly. He could not be having such thoughts about her, she wasn't his….

But….what if those cameras had seen her and what if it was Dragos behind them? Only reason there would be Gen One assassins in the area.

He'd have to call it in, find out what to do.

He looked around and saw a baggy t-shirt hanging off the corner of the bed. Reaching over, he plucked it up and lifted Nicole, arm around her shoulders. It was a struggle but he managed to get the shirt over her head, her arms in the sleeves and pull it down over her.

God…it dwarfed her and made her appear so much smaller….

He mentally slapped himself and pulled back the covers. He laid her beneath them and tucked them under her chin.

Tossing her clothing in the laundry basket by the door, he was about to leave when he saw she was shivering.

Swearing ripely he eased himself onto the mattress behind her and sidled up close, spooning her. He was glad she was in a trance of sleep because if she was just sleeping, she'd surely feel how much he wanted her.

He lay there, hand propped on his fist, the other hand stroking her rich, brown hair. Even after her quivering had stopped he remained there for what felt like hours. He looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand.

12:30

Fucking a….his father had said midnight and he was already a half an hour late. His father would have his head.

"I have to go babe," he whispered," but….I'll be back, promise." He kissed her lips and left her bed reluctantly.

* * *

Jason slowly opened the door to his Darkhaven residence and swore under his breath. Sure enough, his dad was still awake and standing in the entrance way. His feet were planted apart, arms folded over his chest, eyes narrowed. Luckily Jason had taken off his gear and stashed it in his truck before coming inside.

"I believe I said midnight," his father's voice was deadly calm," its 1:30."

"Yeah well, the club was packed and I needed to feed." Jason replied flatly as he kicked off his boots. He _NEEDED_ to feed….

"If you live under my roof, you live under my rules." His dad replied.

Jason whirled on him," I haven't wanted to live under your roof for the past year."

His father's eyes narrowed.

Jason's eyes narrowed and he felt his fangs prickling as they began to elongate. He pushed past his father and stalked to his room. Slamming the door he growled as he moved around his room, stripping off his dirty clothes. He yanked on a pair of pajama bottoms before plopping himself in front of his laptop, feeling his body shaking from rage, his dermaglyphs changing colors.

He pricked his ears as he heard his parents talking in their room, waiting for his laptop to boot up; another gift from the Order.

"He's out of control," his father spat.

"He's a teenager," his mother replied softly." He's nearly an adult and he wants to set his own course."

"His course is wrong." His father growled." The Order has enemies who will one day wipe them out. No big loss to the Breed."

Jason's eyes narrowed and he bit back a growl.

"Jacob…." She sighed," Have you ever met any of the Order?"

There was a long pause.

"Well?" she asked.

"No." he said grudgingly.

"Then you cannot talk. You are biased because of all you have heard in the Agency." She replied.

"Well, they all seem pretty damn accurate."

His mother sighed heavily in exasperation.

"Cassia-"his father began.

Jason heard the door click shut and smirked smugly.

Moments later he heard the front door slam shut. With a sigh he sat back and called the Order via video conference on his laptop.

Gideon's face popped up in the screen, his blond hair as always in disarray and half moon spectacles perched on his nose.

"Hey Jay-man," Gideon grinned," you call at the perfect time; River's in here hanging with me tonight."

Jason couldn't help but smile as one of his best friends appeared in the screen behind Gideon.

River's eyes were a deep green, standing out against his tanned complexion. His black hair reached his shoulders, framing his face.

He smiled slightly," hey man, how are you?"

"Frustrated," Jason replied honestly, his mood lightening.

"Yeah, Gid says you found a woman."

"She's not mine," Jason said automatically, making the other two Breed males exchange glances.

Jason sighed and quickly told them what had happened only mere hours ago. Their expressions turned darker and darker as he retold it.

"Fuck," Gideon raked a hand through his hair, making it stick out even more," why is Dragos there?"

Jason sighed," I don't know, but something isn't sitting right with me about it."

"And if he goes after the woman?" River asked.

"I'll protect her," Jason spoke first before thinking. Shit….he was emotionally invested in Nicole….not good.

Gideon raised an eyebrow," are you going to reveal the truth to her?"

"Is that so wise?" River asked.

Jason exhaled," I'll do what is necessary. I'll continue to watch over her."

Gideon nodded," that's wise." He agreed," I'll talk with Lucan once he gets in from patrols."

"Got it," Jason said, and then looked at River," how's Sal?"

"Getting there," River replied evenly." Swearing a lot….I think. When he goes off on his Italian streaks I have no idea what he's saying." He shook his head.

Jason chuckled, but it died in his throat.

River saw his friend's troubled look," your father?"

"Yeah…." He sighed." That and I need to feed." He pressed his palms into his eyes.

"Do that tomorrow."

"I will-"

"I mean it Jay." River's tone was serious.

Jason looked at his friend and nodded slowly." I will." He promised.

River gave Jason a rare, slight smile," good or I'll be kicking ass."

Jason chuckled again but it broke off into a wide yawn." Damn….I'm beat. I'll check in tomorrow?"

Gideon nodded," I should have a verdict for you by then from the boss-man."

"Talk to you later then." Jason shut off the feed, cut the line and powered down his laptop.

He dragged himself to his bed and collapsed. He was fucking tired, his healing arm throbbed….a battle with Gen Ones, and he still couldn't believe he'd come out of it alive….


	8. Confusion

Nicole woke snuggled in her bed the next morning. She lay there for a moment, blinking the sleep out of her eyes before rolling and rubbing her eyes. She groaned softly, stretching luxuriously. She'd had a strange but thoroughly enjoyable dream….

Jason had been in her bed with her, holding her close as he spooned her, his hands exploring her body, causing her to become bothered and aroused. He'd kissed her so sweetly, so tender as he held her. Nicole swore she could still feel his hands cupping her breasts, his lips slowly pressing and lingering on her exposed neck. She felt his erection pressing insistently at her back and instantly reacted becoming warm and wet.

Nicole shivered at the memory and took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then released. Boyfriend….yes…not Jason, Kam….soon to be ex-boyfriend….but still….dream bad?

She sat up and stretched again. Slowly, Nicole looked around her room, something was off….didn't feel right.

She had a nagging sensation that she wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be somewhere else….wasn't she?

Rather than ponder, she leaned over her bed and picked up her cell phone lying on the carpet, the usb charger plugged into it. She turned it on and snuggled back against her pillows as she waited for it to load.

She deleted messages from Kam once her phone booted up, she really did not care what he had to say and she didn't want to talk to him. She already decided she was going to dump him, return her Christmas present as well as the necklace he'd given her last Christmas. The spark was gone and Nicole found no point in continuing it.

But….she was afraid she wouldn't be able to do it face to face….as much as it pained her to do it, she was writing a note and leaving it in his mailbox or handing it to him before leaving for good.

Nicole blew out a sigh, waiting to see if maybe Jason texted….nope….nothing from the boy she'd only met a few weeks ago. Maybe it was time to admit it….inexplicably….she liked him. He was smoking hot, kind, strong, friendly, funny….

"Damn…."Nicole muttered," not even out of a relationship and you already want to be in another. Thought you missed being single?"

She lay there for a bit longer, thinking and listening. By the sounds of it, no one was home or still sleeping.

She got up a half an hour later, grabbing panties, sweats, sports bra and a tank top before heading to the bathroom to shower. She felt sweaty, grimy and groggy….why? She'd showered before bed….hadn't she?

* * *

She stood in her shower for about 15 minutes, just trying to recall the night before. What had she done? Had she read for hours? Or sat up and talked with her parents? Why couldn't she remember what she'd done yesterday?

She leaned back against the cool porcelain of the shower wall, closing her eyes as she tipped her head back. The clothing in her laundry basket had been grimy, slightly muddy and damp….she'd been outside in the snow….doing….what?

"Fuck," Nicole cursed, fisting her hair on either side of her head.

She finally decided her memory was getting worse then it already was and washed her hair, massaging the shampoo and conditioner deep into her thick hair until it felt silky and clean. She washed her body, scrubbing her back, face and neck before she finally rinsed off and turned off the shower.

Grabbing her towel which she had draped over the curtain rod, Nicole wrapped herself up in it and stepped out, bracing for the chill that always accompanied a hot shower.

She shivered as she slipped into her clothing, warming as she did. Brushing her hair she hung up her towel, put on her glasses and left the bathroom, flicking off the lights on her way. She grabbed her cell phone from her room and tromped downstairs wearing her slippers as she checked her phone.

Just a few from her friends, Ash, Sass, and Coral. Her eyebrow knitted together when she heard about Ash's pulled muscles.

**Dumbass** was all she texted him.

That just earned her a **lol**.

Images flashed through Nicole's mind, a fleeting figure, hulking dark shadows and a spray of crimson…._what the_-

She suddenly felt a pang of pain in her temple and winced, nearly dropping her cell in the process. It took a few moments but the pain faded slowly and she massaged her temple. _What was that_?

Nicole glanced around; the television was off, the basement door only open slightly still, the stairs leading down still dark. Her sister was still sleeping and her mom and dad must have gone out. It was 2:00, so they must have decided to leave the two girls at home to their own devices.

She went into the kitchen and stood on her tiptoes as she reached into the cupboard above the microwave to get some Advil. She may be getting a headache but….she grabbed the bottle. _Better to catch it before it gets worse_.

She downed two pills before making herself some breakfast.

Nicole went and curled up in her father's arm chair in the living room after making some scrambled eggs with cheese. She turned on the TV and set the remote down on the small coffee table beside the chair.

She really didn't care what was on, just wanted background noise as she thought. Something to keep her concentrated on what she was thinking about.

_Okay, so….I went to school yesterday morning, it was last day of classes before Christmas holidays….I had five classes….I had three in the morning, then lunch and two in the afternoon….the bell rang for the end of the day and I…._

It was just one big fog as she tried to recall what she had done after school that day.

The feeling of wind rushing past her made her look around quick. Hm….had it been windy yesterday?

Nicole absently gazed at the Christmas tree in the corner of her living room near the stairs leading up to the next level and the front door. The garland twinkled in the afternoon light and the ornaments adorning it gleamed and swirled.

Finally in frustration she gave up, blowing out a sigh. All this thinking just left her even more confused and she was ready to murder someone for answers….

* * *

Not much was accomplished that day, Nicole went up to her room, turned on her stereo and read all day. She was surprised when she received no texts from Jason, even as it got later….not a thing.

She tried not to be disappointed but failed. She enjoyed talking to him and she had thought he enjoyed talking to her too but maybe he was the type of guy to make a girl think he was interested then drop the "I just want to be friends" bullshit.

Nicole distracted herself from her cell phone by writing and rewriting her beak-up letter to Kam…. The right words just didn't seem to want to come….but she pushed through. This was something she had to do.

So after an hour or writing, crumpling and writing again she came up with a brief letter.

_Dear Kam,_

_I'm sorry that I could not say this sooner or to your face. It's just not working between us anymore. Rather than hurt you by prolonging the inevitable, I have decided that we cannot be us anymore. I don't know why the spark died but maybe it was as soon as you said 'I love you'. I guess I wasn't ready to hear those words because I couldn't say them back to you. And I guess the moment you said those words I felt tied down. I'm sixteen I can't be feeling like that, I'm not ready for that. I didn't trust myself to tell you this in person; I don't think I could have gone through with it otherwise…._

_So, goodbye_

_Nicole._

* * *

"The girl and boy need to be caught and disposed of!" Dragos voice roared over the phone." They will put our whole operation in jeopardy, especially if the Breed male was an Order agent!"

The agent flinched and held the phone away from his ear a bit. He'd made a foolish mistake telling his master what he'd seen on the security monitors at the test facility.

The images of the Gen one's moving in to kill the two human youth had been a pleasant sight, at least if they had been killed the agent wouldn't be getting an earful from his master right now.

But the Breed male's shaggy hair and long trench coat had sent ice through the agent's blood. His jacket, combat style boots and weapons were all evidence pointing towards the biggest thorn in their operations side. The Order was here.

"Are you listening?" Dragos snarled on the other end.

The subordinate agent jumped" y-yes Master."

"You better damn well be-"Dragos stopped mid sentence causing the agent to wait in fearful silence for his master to continue, would his master have him killed for failure?

"We can possibly salvage this," Dragos voice was deadly calm now.

The agent squirmed in fear; his master was at his most deadly when he was calm.

"Send out some Minions; find out what they can about the girl." Dragos began.

"And the boy?" the subordinate asked hesitantly.

"Leave him, the girl seems to be of main interest to the Breed male. She may be a Breedmate and he fancies her." Dragos chuckled," Warriors are always at their most vulnerable when they are infatuated. The male is young, therefore stupid. Send out Minions to find out what they can about her then send in the Gen Ones."

"Her family, Master?" the subordinate asked.

"I could care less; just make sure she is brought to me, alive. We take the girl, the Order should concentrate more on their efforts to get her back and forget about our little abandoned settlement." Dragos finished on a hiss." I could have use for something that young and small; few games of cat and mouse."

The agent shuddered as he tried not to imagine just what his master had in store for the young lady.

* * *

Weeks had passed and Jason had not contacted or gone near Nicole since the night Ash and she had been attacked. But he'd kept watch over her house, staying close on every patrol. He didn't want to admit to himself but he was scared to interact with her again….

He was nothing but a bundle of confused emotions and hormones over these past weeks. He'd worked his frustration out exercising and training, rather the seeking out the object of his immediate desire. He wanted nothing more than to pull Nicole's small body into his and kiss her senseless. He wanted to protect her from everything, run his fingers through her rich hair, and make her laugh. He wanted to make her feel like she truly should, beautiful, wanted, sexy, arousing, adorable….

She was a Breedmate….what if….whatever her talent was, mind manipulation did not work on her? What would he do then? He didn't know how she'd react to him….

He felt bad for not replying to her texts, asking where he was, wishing him a Merry Christmas for Christmas had come and passed and soon school would be beginning again soon….what would he do then?

_Keep watching over her_, a small voice in his head told him, making him growl.

He'd been doing nothing BUT that over the past while as often as he could. With his father and him on bad terms, sneaking out was difficult, going out was even harder. His father basically scared his buddies away from him and lots of times he tried to go out some excuse came up as to why he couldn't that night….

"Your mother needs help."

"I want you to study."

"Let's hit the gym."

His father had kept him so busy he barely had time to piss! It ticked him off and frustrated him to no end. He had a job to do and Lucan was counting on him. As well as watch over Nicole he'd been trying to slip back to that abandoned farm, find out why the Gen One's had been there and why they'd been so avid on harming the two teenagers.

But now, here he was, back at the old farm. He was crouched behind a fallen log covered with snow, watching the surveillance camera and surveying his surroundings. He didn't see any guards but had a feeling they were nearby or the place was bugged with trip lines and motion detectors.

He'd gotten out that night because his father was away at a meeting. The heads of the Order Enforcement Agency were gathering together to discuss more security measures when really Jason had a feeling they were at some strip joint or Blood Club.

_About fucking time_, Jason thought with a growl.

He'd been waiting for countless days, trying to get the hell out of the Darkhaven and investigate. Christmas with his entire family had been fine but his father had dropped a fucking bomb on him.

He still remembered supper with his father's family on Christmas Eve.

They'd all been sitting in the Gray's residence after dinner around the Christmas tree his mother had decorated. His grandfather, Alexander and grandmother, Marie, as well as his father's two brothers had been present. His uncle Gethin seated with his wife Natalie who was pregnant and his uncle Derek with his Breedmate Rachelle, they weren't a bonded pair yet but Jason had seen the love radiating between the two.  
He'd been chatting with his cousin Logan, his uncle Gethin's first son. Logan was about three years older than Jason, he had Natalie's black hair and hazel eyes but his uncle's mature, down to earth personality. Jason enjoyed talking with his cousin though, as well as his grandfather. Alexander was old fashioned and yet he believed there was room for change in the world. Logan believed there were always new ideas and theories out there.  
Jason had been about to tell Logan about Nicole and ask for advice when his father rose from his seat beside his wife and called for quiet.  
Jacob smiled when he saw his family had turned to listen to him and bowed his head to his father briefly in respect.  
"I'd like to thank my family once again for joining us this evening," he began," and I hope the food was to our honorable Breedmates approval."  
The Breedmates sitting around all smiled and voiced their approval.  
Jacob chuckled" thank you." He addressed all again," I have an announcement to make. Cassia and I wanted to wait but it seemed our son was more then up for the task."  
Jason sat up a bit straighter in surprise….what was his father talking about? Had his mother finally convinced him to allow Jason to join the Order?  
Jacob addressed the son," I had sent in a referral to the head of the Enforcement Agency and by this time next year, you are to begin your training as an agent of the Agency."  
Jason's jaw dropped open in shock but he didn't get to voice his disapproval as his family applauded him and congratulated him.  
He'd seen the self- satisfaction in his father's eyes and Jason had to hold himself back from punching the bastard.

He still wanted to punch his father. How dare he? He damn well knew he had no respect for the agency. He knew Jason wanted to go to Boston and join the Order.

He growled in disgusted and turned his attention back to his surroundings. He didn't see any way of avoiding the security cameras or making the mistake of running into guards so he'd found a good place to hole up and stake out the abandoned farm.

Now Jason crouched, like he had been for a good hour or two, his tuque pulled down low, jacket zipped up to beneath his chin and holding his long range rifle in his gloved hands. His aqua eyes were routed on the granaries off to the right of the run down house, he'd seen two Breed males pull up on ski-dos, kill their engines and step inside.

There had to be a secret door or something because the two had not come back out. Unless they were in there getting friendly which he highly doubted, then there had to be a door….but how to get close enough to find out?

If he took out the cameras with a few well aimed shots, which would alert any Gen One's patrolling the place where he was. He had to think of a way to distract them and blind side the cameras….

Jason remained there for about five minutes before he came up with another plan. He brought his gun up, aiming into the trees. He didn't aim anywhere in particular but through the branches so he'd strike his target a good range away. Focusing he inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth before he shot. It rang out in the dead night and he remained still until he heard the resounding crack as the bullet met a tree branch and snapped it.

He listened and watched, seeing the dark shadows of the Gen Ones heading to investigate. It'd take them all of five minutes to pinpoint where the shot had come from so Jason had to work fast. He slung his gun strap over his shoulder and quickly made a pile of snow balls. He flung them with all his might at the cameras, striking them and covering the lenses in snow as well as knocking them askew.

Jason checked behind him before jumping up and bolting for the granary. His boots sunk into the snow but he just used his preternatural speed to make it to the entranceway in record time.

He panted softly as he felt along for the door grasping the edges and opening it enough to slip into the darkness, before closing it softly behind him.

As his eyes adjusted he scanned around the granary; a few storage crates as well as barrels. He heard mice skittering away in fear. Jason crouched down, running his hand along the floor, searching for any clue as to where the door may be.

He cursed ripely as he heard a CLANG and hissing as a hatch began to open. He quickly retreated behind some crates, staying as far back in the shadows as possible as the floor opened up, bringing up a platform with the two males he'd seen earlier standing on it. The platform was completely metal with a keypad control in the center.

"Man, if the boss yelled any louder, I'm sure they'd have heard him all the way in Mexico, forget Boston." The one said.

"I think he got news back from head office about that surveillance feed and it wasn't good," the other replied," Dragos is not too happy that the teenagers got away."

"Last I heard it was just the one he was so interested in," his friend replied.

"What?"

"The girl, the boss has been dispatching quite a few to find out about her. Some….Separate….no…Sapodilla…no…..Seppola! That's her name. "

Jason's blood froze in his veins. He'd been right….Dragos was here and….Minions….Nicole! He followed the two males silently.

When they got outside, he came up behind the one and caught the side of the second Breed's head and shoved him down into the snow. As the first one whirled around, Jason caught him by the collar of his coat and slammed him against the side of the granary.

"Don't move!" Jason snarled pressing a titanium blade into the one man's throat. He looked at the other," make a move and I'll open his jugular!"

He was startled to see he knew both men. They were a part of the Enforcement Agency and worked with his father. He'd seen them at parties and out on Agency tasks but didn't know any personal information about them. He prayed they didn't recognize him.

"W-what do you want?" his captive asked. Agent Colwell, Jason was sure he'd heard him called that.

"Order scum," spat the other, Agent Zanier he was pretty sure his name was.

Jason growled low, his fangs elongated in his mouth." What do they know about the Seppola girl?" he demanded. When he didn't get an answer, he pressed the blade into Agent Colwell's throat more, drawing a line of blood." What do they know?"

Agent Colwell whimpered," the Minions have been following her for a few weeks now, they just pinpointed where she lives."

"You sniveling dolt!" hissed Agent Zanier.

Jason cursed, daylight was his one casualty. Minions….he didn't think Dragos would see any interest in exterminating Nicole and Ash….but they'd only mentioned Nicole….

"What about the boy?" Jason asked." The boy on the surveillance?"

"The human?" Colwell asked." Th-the Boss said he was unimportant, that the Minions were to focus on the girl."

"God damn," Jason breathed, and then resumed his snarl," why?"

"W-We don't know-"when Jason pressed the blade more Colwell nearly cried out in pain," I swear we don't know!"

Jason paused as he heard Agent Zanier chuckling.

"Ah, I recognize you. Your Gray's boy," he laughed." Jason isn't it? The wannabe who wants to join the Order? Your father's told me all about you. And now I see you were the one on the video. That's girl IS a Breedmate and you're in love with her. HA!"

Jason dropped Colwell, turned around and decked Zanier before he could utter another word about him.

Crimson blood sprayed onto the snow as Jason's strike broke the Breed's nose.

Zanier snarled, his eyes flaring amber, mirroring Jason's own slitted eyes.

As the Agent leaped to his feet, Jason braced for an attack when two shots rang out, one hitting the back of Zanier's head and causing his skull to rack open, the other just barely missing Jason and hitting Colwell between the eyes.

Jason's head snapped up as the two Agent's collapsed and saw a Gen One assassin perched on a shed roof, now taking aim at Jason.

"Oh hell no," Jason ducked behind the granary as the shot rang out and then took off, using his gift of speed to carry him away and towards his concealed ski-doo.

He had to get to Nicole….before it was too late….


	9. Shattered Reality

This night officially sucked. Not only couldn't she sleep but her dad was up late drinking his face off in the garage, and her sister had been nothing but a bitch all day. She was sitting with her mom at the moment on the loveseat, her mom flicking through the guide as Nicole cuddled up to her. She didn't really give a damn she was 16, she still enjoyed spending time with her mom and talking about anything and everything. Her friends thought she was a bit weird because she and her mom were so close but she didn't understand it. What was so wrong with it?

They'd been sitting in silence, Nicole debating on how to break something that had been nagging at her for weeks to her mom. It wasn't the fact she and Kam were broken up but that she was pretty sure she was being followed…. She'd been feeling as if she was being watched everywhere she went, whether it was shoveling outside, going shopping with her friends or mom, or sitting on the city bus or even going to the library. Almost everywhere she went she saw someone looking at her in a very unpleasant way.

Most of the people she'd seen had been deathly pale and had a cold glint in their eyes. When she'd caught them looking at her, they'd just walked off. She was really beginning to get creeped out, she'd even begun sleeping with her dad's old hunting knife under her pillow.

That and Jason hadn't texted her in weeks….had he really just been toying with her? It hurt her to think he actually was but at the same time she wasn't surprised. What sort of gorgeous guy like him would actually be interested in someone like her?

But this night Nicole had a growing sense of dread, her stomach was in knots and she felt like she was about to keel over and puke. Something was off tonight….maybe her father would suddenly become aggressive as he was prone to do when he was drinking or they'd get a phone call with bad news….it was so late but it could happen….or her and her mom would fight….didn't seem likely but it did happen some nights.

Nicole snuggled up to her mom more, relaxing. She sat in her white sweatpants and sea-foam green, long sleeve shirt, her small feet tucked into her boot slippers. Her hair was damp and curling from her shower earlier and her glasses were perched on the bridge of her sat in silence for a few moments longer, and then finally looked at her mom.

"Hey mom-"

She stopped when she heard the garage door open and heavy footsteps lumber inside.

Her dad…wait….no….there was more than one set.

Nicole's heart skipped a beat and she sat up as four men, reaching over six feet tall came walking into the living room, their wet boots leaving dirty, wet puddles on the linoleum floor and carpet.

She felt her mom go rigid beside her," who are you?" she asked and Nicole heard the fear in her voice.

Where was her dad? Had he passed out in the garage?

"I assure you Mrs. Seppola; you have nothing to be afraid of, just as long as the young Ms. Seppola comes with us." One man stepped forward.

He didn't look as fearsome as the other three, wearing regular snow boots, a winter parka, and scarf and by the looks of it tailored slacks. His blond hair was cut short and his green eyes were piercing.

"What do you want with her?" her mom grabbed Nicole's arm.

"Nothing you need to be worried about," he smiled pleasantly, still managing to be threatening with his calm demeanor.

Nicole heard clacking up the basement stairs and moments later her dachund came around the door and started barking at the newcomers.

"No Arty!" her sister's voice came next as she stepped out. Her brown hair was pulled back and she wore her fleece pajama bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. She immediately scooped up the dachund when she saw the four men.

"Such a infernal creature," the man hissed." Silence it." He ordered one of the other men.

The one took a step towards Nicole's sister and Adrian backed away.

"Stay away from her!" my mom got to her feet and started toward the man.

The man barely spared her a glance as he backhanded her and sent her to the floor.

"Mom!" Nicole and her sister both cried, rushing to their mom's side.

Adrian held Arty closer to her as he barked and snarled at the men.

Nicole looked up," wh-where's my dad?"

"The drunkard?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow," oh, he had to be dispatched; a worthless piece of shit."

_He killed my dad_….the thought ran through her head before Nicole could stop it.

"Wh-what do you want with m-me?" Nicole asked as she moved protectively in front of her mom and Adrian.

"You know a little too much my dear. About my Masters operations," the man said.

"I don't know w-what you're talking about or who y-your Master is." Nicole replied, feeling herself shaking.

"You will find out soon enough, come with me and I will let your mother, sister and that annoying creature live." He said to Nicole.

"You swear?" Nicole asked.

"I swear," he smiled.

"Nicole…."her moms hands touched her arm.

Nicole clasped her mom's hand," I love you mom. You guys are going to be okay…."

"Are you crazy?" Adrian asked Nicole," You can't trust this guy's word!"

"What other choice do I have Adrian?" Nicole shot back at her sister," and you should be glad. You'll now be an only child, just like you want."

Adrian stared at her younger sister," th-that's not true Nic…."she said softly.

Nicole's expression softened," I know….but I'm not letting them hurt you, mom or Arty." She slowly got up.

She stepped over to the man and he seized her arm so suddenly Nicole gasped. He jerked her close, holding her upper arm in a bruising grip.

A slow, cruel smile spread across his lips." Kill them." He said simply.

"No!" Nicole cried, struggling against the man's grip.

As the other three moved in, the front door suddenly flung open, the lock splintering as someone kicked the door in. Small grenades flew in and exploded, creating a rising smoke and shots rang out, shattering the light bulbs in the living room lamp.

Nicole was dragged back against the man as he hissed." The Order." he growled.

_The what_? Nicole thought, then looked frantically for her mom and sister." Mom! Adri- mmmggff!" her yell was cut off as the man slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up brat." He spat in her ear.

"Mmmmgggg!" Nicole screamed and struggled as she was dragged back towards the garage door.

She heard the sounds of a fight, snarls, grunts and blades clashing as well as gunfire. She saw one of the hulking men who'd flanked the man now dragging her back fly by.

"Get out of here!" she heard a familiar voice snarl.

"Nicole-"her mother's frantic voice came.

"I'll protect her, now go! Find somewhere safe!" the voice ordered.

Nicole didn't have time to be relieved as she saw the sight the awaited her in the garage.

Her dad was lying on his stomach, stretched out on the concrete floor, just slightly under her mom's minivan. His throat was ripped open and his leg was out at an impossible angle, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Tears whelmed in her eyes. Her dad may not have been the best at times but he was still her dad….

* * *

Jason got Nicole's mother and older sister out as fast as he could, shoving his cell phone into her mother's hand and making sure her sister had a firm grip on the little dog in her arms. He turned to face the three Gen One's even as he heard Nicole struggling against the man as he dragged her out.

_Oh hell no_! He thought as he launched himself at the one that came at him first. He swung his gun up and around, firing. It was filled with specially made ammo that exploded on impact. The force sent the Gen One sailing back and striking the china cabinet in the kitchen. The shattering of glass filled the room.

He turned to the remaining two and dodged the first blow swung at him, dropping his gun. The other tried grabbing him but he knocked the males hands away, leaping back poised with his feet up halfway on the wall behind him. Pushing off, he swung a mid-air roundhouse kick at the closest one, striking the males head and twisting its head 360 degrees around, shattering the spinal cord.

The second Gen One grabbed him by his jacket though and flung him into the entertainment center. The TV shattered on his impact and Jason landed in a heap on the floor, glass raining down around him as well as framed photograph.

He pushed himself up painfully, but was caught in the stomach as the Gen One punched him. The air knocked out of him, he hit the floor again, coughing and heaving.

He had to finish this quick or he may lose Nicole for good.

"Fucker," he spat at the Gen One, receiving a violent kick to the ribs.

He clutched his side for a moment and rolled away from the next assault, sending two daggers flying as he came up in a crouch.

The daggers buried up to the hilt in the Gen One's stomach and thigh. The Gen One staggered back and Jason used that opportunity to lunge for his dropped gun and shoot the bastard in the head and UV collar around its neck. He threw himself behind the arm chair as the collar went off, pulling his tuque down over his face.

When it had subsided, Jason peered out, searching for the last Gen One. It must have escaped with the man holding Nicole captive. He quickly dodged out the garage door, seeing the body of her father. He cursed again ripely and went out the open, little back garage door. He saw the last Gen One just slipping out the back gate and raced after it.

"Ah! Fucking bitch!" he heard the man snarl." You fucking bit me!"

_That's my girl_, Jason thought as he shouldered the gate out of his way and leaped over the car waiting in the back alley.

Nicole had broken away and made a run for it but the Gen One had caught her and thrown her in the car as she cried out in protest.

The man saw Jason and got in as well as he yelled as the driver," get moving!" he looked at the Gen One," kill the runt!"

"Nicole!" Jason roared.

"Jason?" he heard the confusion and fear in her voice, then she cried out as the man shoved her back in," Jason! Help!"

The door slammed shut and the tires squealed as the driver floored it.

"No!" Jason yelled, making to go after it but the Gen One stopped him.

But Jason's adrenaline was rushing, his eyes amber, pupils slit and his fangs elongated. He pulled out a serrated knife and opened the Gen One's stomach as he dodged past, spinning out of the way of the Breeds flailing knife of its own. He saw shards of glass sticking out of the males back from being flung against the china cabinet and took aim at the collar, shooting it as he ran after the car. The UV rays were of no harm to him because he was already out of the alley when it went off.

He slung his long range rifle off his back and took aim at the cars back tires, squeezing off two quick shots. The back tires exploded and the metal rims screeched across the icy pavement as the car went spinning out of control and hit a snow bank.

_Nicole_….Jason raced towards it, seeing the door open and the man stumble out.

Jason was there in an instant, grabbing the man by the throat and slamming him down onto the trunk of the car. The metal dented under the force of his strength.

"Talk you piece of shit!" Jason snarled," why did your Master want the human?"

The man struggled," I ain't telling you shit." He smirked as foam bubbled up from his mouth.

"Fuck," Jason cursed as he realized the Breed male had taken a pill with some sort of poison in it that killed him in mere seconds.

He recoiled and checked the driver. A Minion and dead. Then he wrenched off the back door….Nicole….

He ripped off the back door and ducked to look inside. Nicole was slumped against the other door, her eyes closed.

"Nicole," Jason went around and pulled open the door, catching her and lifting her out. He crouched, feeling for a pulse.

She was alive….just unconscious with a possible concussion.

"Thank god," he breathed, resting his head on her shoulder for a moment." Don't worry gorgeous I got you."

He noticed her little bare feet and carried her back to her home. He'd grab a few things of hers and then take her back to the Darkhaven. Fuck his dad, it was time he faced reality. And he had to know about the double crossing Agents.

He laid her on her bed while he routed around her room, finding a duffel bag. He shoved clothes in, socks, womanly things and her mukluks into the bag. He took a thick blanket he found in her closet and wrapped her up in it. He didn't want her catching her chill outside and the blanket seemed the thickest.

Finally ready he slung the bag onto his back and hefted Nicole in his arms. He opened all the curtains in the house so the sunlight would dispose of the Gen One bodies.

He had left the house and was now seated on his ski-doo, Nicole in front of him, tucked against his body to shield her the best he could as he drove. He thought about his cell phone he'd given to her mother, he'd deactivate all the contacts from his laptop at home. He'd have to use his father's phone to call the Order.

* * *

Jason reached home, bringing his ski-doo into the garage. He dismounted, not caring he still had all his weapons still strapped onto him. All that mattered was getting Nicole safely into his home. It was time everyone knew the truth anyway.

He headed inside, taking the elevator up. As he stepped onto the floor his families residence was on, he didn't care who saw him as he strode through the foyer and to his families door.

He opened it and carried Nicole to the couch where he unwrapped her from the frost bitten blanket. Chucking it aside, he grabbed all the blankets he could find and tucked them around Nicole to keep her warm.

"Jason?" Cassia came into the living room and gasped," What-"

"Mom, hear me out." Jason held up his hands," please. Can you help her, make sure she's okay? She's a Breedmate mom."

Cassia quickly composed herself and nodded," yes, do what you have to Jason." She kissed his cheek and went to Nicole as Jason headed to his room after setting the duffel bag by the couch.

He took off is wet clothes as well as all his weapons and threw on some dry jeans and a white long sleeve. He booted up his laptop in the process, first thing he did was go onto his phone and disable the contacts, then shut it off.

Jason left his room and went back out to see his mom had rid Nicole of her wet clothing and had her covered back up, as well as a warm cloth on her head.

"She'll be fine now," Cassia told her son before he could ask." she'll be awake in a few hours."

"Thanks mom," Jason kissed her cheek.

"No problem but you has explaining to do young man when your father gets home." Cassia said.

"Won't that be until the end of the week?" Jason asked.

"No," Cassia shook her head," he got called back for something and he should be home before dawn."

Jason cursed, just what he needed.

"Watch your mouth; he is still your father." His mother scolded him gently.

Jason sighed and sat on the edge of the couch, sweeping back Nicole's hair.

"You fancy this young lady?" his mother asked.

Jason looked at his mother," yeah….guess I do." He chuckled softly.

* * *

Jason still had not left Nicole's side when his father got home. Jacob took in the sight of his son sitting on the edge of the couch with a strange young lady who looked out cold.

"Jason," his father growled," what's going on?"

"Trouble," Jason got up," that's what. I need your phone, mine got lost."

"Why do you need my phone?" his father's eyes narrowed.

"I need to call the Order," Jason said calmly, eyes never leaving his fathers.

"Oh hell no," his father shook his head," you're not inviting those delinquents into my house."

"Dad, you have to face the facts. There's something out there, bigger than the Enforcement Agency can handle," Jason replied, watching as his mom came out of the small kitchen area," I've been working for them secretly for the past while."

"You've been doing what?" His father hissed.

"All those nights I've been out late, a lot of the times I was on patrol, smoking rouges and looking for possible leads on the Order's number one enemy. Dragos."

Cassia looked at her son," Jason….."

"I'm sorry mom, but I couldn't sit by anymore." Jason took her hand and squeezed it gently," you don't have to worry, I've been training myself."

His father growled and paced in agitation.

Jason looked at his father," dad the problem is here. Dragos sent some of his underlings after Nicole. I have to protect her and get the Order here. There's something seriously bad happening."

"Well then we will put her in protective custody," his father said.

"No," a growl had entered Jason's voice," I'm not letting her out of my sight."

His father stopped and turned to glower at his son. Then he saw the look in his eyes. He had feelings for her.

"What's her name?" Jacob asked.

"Nicole," Jason replied," Nicole Seppola. I'm not letting you send her anywhere she stays with me dad. And I will contact the Order, with or without your consent. I'm 18; I'm damn well old enough to make my own decisions."

Jacob hissed his eyes amber as he watched his son.

"Jacob…."Cassia said softly, now beside him."….I think it's time you let go. This is what he wants…."

Jacob looked down at his Breedmate and couldn't to say no to the look in her eyes. His wife had a thing for knowing when something was truly right or wrong….

"Very well," he reluctantly took out his phone and tossed it to his son.

Jason caught it and immediately flicked it open. He walked back to Nicole as he dialed the Order's secure number and waited for an answer.

* * *

Nicole woke slowly, shivering. She curled up more beneath her cocoon of blankets, pulling her legs tight against her.

As she became more conscious all the events of the night came back to her and her eyes snapped open. The four men, her mom, Adrian, the one dragging her out as he ordered the other three to kill her mom and sister, the front door being kicked open, her dad….dead, being thrown into a car, Jason….

"Jason?" Nicole sat up, clutching the blankets to her, realizing she was naked. _WHAT_?

She looked around wildly, where was she? It looked like an open floor apartment with stairs leading up to the loft. A door was situated beneath the stairs and she saw it open.

"Nicole?" Jason stepped out of what must have been his room and looked over at her. His brown hair was mussed; he wore low slung jeans and no shirt.

Nicole held the blankets tightly against her body," Jason, where am I? Where are my mom and Adrian?"

Jason came over and crouch in front of the couch," just calm down Nicole. Their safe, don't worry. You're at my place, I had to take you somewhere I knew you'd be safe."

"Safe from what Jason?" Nicole asked quickly." Who were those men? What were you doing there last night?"

Jason raked a hand through his hair," Nicole, I really need you to calm down so we can discuss this…."

"Where are my clothes?" Nicole asked.

"Your clothing from last night was soaked, but I packed your duffel bag with some of your clothing. We were short for time, but my mother went out to buy you some more. You're going to be staying here for awhile."

"Your mother? Wait, I'm not staying here. My mom…..oh god Jason, my dad's dead….those men….th-they killed him."

"Yes, I know and that was very unfortunate," Jason clasped her hands," but Nicole, I have to protect you, so if you want to go have a shower and warm up, I will make you some coffee and food and then we'll talk."

Nicole opened her mouth but saw the pleading look in his eyes. She sighed in defeat," fine."

"Alright," Jason rose in one fluid, graceful movement." I will show you where the bathroom is and how to work it."

Nicole wrapped a blanket around her body when he turned his back, reached into the duffel bag he'd packed and grabbed panties, a bra, skinny jeans and a long sleeve, knit sweater with a camisole to go underneath. She saw he'd packed her mukluks and thanked him silently.

When she was ready she followed him to the bathroom. All porcelain, with a walk in shower with three shower heads on both sides and two separate control taps. It had a unique design to it, the shelves with shampoo and soap on it actually built from polished stones implanted in the wall. The rest of the bathroom was just as beautiful and big. More polished rocks served as shelves with beautiful beaded mats on them. The towels were rolled neatly and stocked in an alcove by the shower. The sink had a graceful seashell shape with what looked like seashells actually set in beneath the surface of it. There was one full length mirror across from the sink, and the mirror above the sink was on large center panel, then with two others on either side which were angled so one could get a view from all sides. Even the toilet looked elegant being what it was.

The bathtub was through a separate doorway, elegant claw foot basin. On the unique rock shelves were candles, a polished marble bench was off to the side below a few shelves that had towels, and wash clothes rolled neatly on them. A woven basket of bath salts, soaps, shampoos, conditioners and body wash sat on the one end of the bench.

"This is….amazing….." Nicole breathed.

Jason smiled slightly," my mother designed it. A small reminder of her home."

"Where is she from?" Nicole asked.

"Norway," Jason replied.

"Oh wow" she breathed," my grandmother came from Norway."

Jason chuckled softly," who knows, maybe she knew your grandmother."

Nicole looked at him in confusion, but he only smiled and turned to her," feel free to take as long as you want." And strode out.

Nicole stared after him, even as he closed the door behind him. She took in her surroundings once more, seeing a basket of toiletries had been set out. There was a brush and toothpaste, as well as some soap, a scrub brush and wash cloth. She hesitantly unfolded herself from the towel and folded it neatly, setting it on the closed toilet lid along with her clothes. She turned on the shower heads on the left side and waited for it to get warm enough for her liking before slinging a towel on the hook just outside the shower on the wall and stepping inside. She slid the door shut and sighed as the warm spay hit her, warming her chilled body.

The sights and scents of the bathroom had her momentarily forgetting about the night before…..

* * *

_His families got to be loaded_, Nicole thought after she stepped out half an hour later. She dried off and slipped into her clothing. After towel drying her hair a bit better, she brushed her teeth, then her hair. She pushed down the one shoulder of her sweater to again check the bruise on her upper arm; she could almost clearly see the imprints left by the man who'd tried to kidnap her.

She should be worried for her mom and sister but oddly….she wasn't. She trusted Jason's word in knowing they were safe. But how could she trust him so easily….

Nicole pulled up her sweater and gathered up the blanket, neatly setting the stuff back in the basket and putting her towel in the woven laundry basket at the end of the counter. She hesitantly stepped out and inhaled, catching the scent of coffee. She headed down the small hallway, passing closed double doors, which had to be his parent's room and went down the stairs from the loft.

She set the blanket on the top of the pile she found the other blankets folded neatly and then went into the kitchen.

Jason had put a shirt on and brushed his shaggy hair. He had a plate of French toast set out for her and a cup of coffee on the center with bar stools. Even the kitchen was large, with a pot and pan rack hanging above them, a counter that encircled the stove, fridge, dishwasher, and stove and oven area. The counters were elegantly carved wood with marble tops. The sink looked like stainless steel, situated on the other side of the counter.

"I didn't know how you took your coffee so I left it black." He said when she came in.

"Ummm….do you have milk and sugar?" Nicole asked hesitantly.

"Yep," Jason got both for her and a spoon, setting them beside her plate.

Nicole hefted herself up onto the bar stool and got comfortable as Jason faced her on the other side of the counter.

Nicole put a good bit of milk into her coffee, then about six spoonfuls of sugar.

"Okay, that's not coffee," Jason said as he watched," that's cream."

"I can't stand the taste of it, yet I like it." Nicole stirred it and took a sip." Why don't you have some?"

"Can't stand the stuff," Jason shook his head.

Nicole set her cup down and cut into the French toast, popping the piece into her mouth and chewing.

"Any good?" Jason asked.

Nicole nodded. _Trying to distract me_, she thought.

"Who were those men last night?" she asked, seeing the look pass over his face. She'd caught him of guard.

Jason exhaled and ran a hand through his hair," no distracting you I see."

"Nope, I want to know why I was almost kidnapped last night and why my dad's dead because of it." Nicole said.

"Alright," Jason held up her hands," the man who dragged you off wasn't really a man. His driver was a Minion, drained almost entirely of blood by his Master."

_Drained_….the word rang through Nicole's mind and she felt a knot of dread form in her stomach again.

"That's im-"she began.

"Impossible, I know." Jason breathed," but what you have to know is….there's things in this world you don't understand. There are creatures that go bump in the night. Only their big, cruel, sadistic and bloodthirsty."

Nicole stared at him," no, that's not possible. What you're saying is making them sound like-"

"Vampires, yes." Jason replied," Those four other men from last night were vampires Nicole….as am I…."


	10. The Breed

Nicole stared at Jason in shocked silence. Vampires didn't exist….only in books and television shows, along with movies but not in reality. No friggin way….

"You're crazy," were the first words out of her mouth as soon as she found her voice.

"I wish I was," Jason offered lamely." Nicole, you have to hear me out. I am a part of a race known as the Breed. We were sired from Ancients who crash-landed millions of years ago."

"Now you're telling me there's aliens too?" Nicole asked in aghast.

Jason groaned," just listen, I'm begging you." He braced his elbows on the counted and put his head in his hands, raking his hands through his hair. After a moment he straightened up.

"I know this all sounds crazy," he told her softly," but it's true Nicole. The Breed have existed for countless years. The first generation of Breed, Gen One's were sired when the Ancients raped selected females of the Earth. They were called Breedmates. Each Breedmate has a unique ability to her as well as a birthmark that marks her as the mate of a potential Breed male."

"So, there are female vampires?" Nicole asked.

"No, but with ingestion of Breed blood, a Breedmate can live as long as her mate does. This is called a blood bond when the male drinks from the Breedmate and she does the same. It binds the mated pair together; they feel each other's emotions and pain. A blood bond is something very sacred." Jason explained." Those men who came into your house last night were Gen One's; the other was a second or third generation Breed, servants of a twisted second generation Breed Dragos."

"So your parents…."Nicole began.

"Yes, they are a bonded pair." Jason nodded.

"You are….."

"Their offspring with my mother's unique talent and currently un-bonded."

"Okay, not really where I was going but okay," Nicole exhaled deeply," but why is this Dragos after me? And where are the Ancients you spoke about?"

"The Ancients are long dead after a Gen One; Lucan Thorn brought together a band of Gen Ones to eliminate them. Dragos is the offspring of one of those Gen Ones who made a pact with his Ancient father to secret him away in a tomb. That Ancient sired all of Dragos Gen One slaves on Breedmates Dragos kidnapped and forced to breed with the Gen One."

"That's horrible…."Nicole breathed.

"Disgusting," Jason confirmed," Dragos wanted you kidnapped because you are a Breedmate, and that abandoned farm you and Ash went to….he believes you know too much."

Nicole went stock still suddenly the night came crashing back to her. She'd been with Ash that night so many weeks ago, he had wanted her to show her this new place he'd come across. They'd been there only minutes when….those Gen One's had attacked them. They'd been saved by….

"You were there," Nicole breathed," you saved me….why am I just remembering this?"

Jason blew out a sigh," because I put you and Ash both in a trance and took you both home. I blocked it from Ash's mind so he doesn't remember a thing, while you….your different Nicole, your special. My mind powers can only be so effective on you."

"You altered my memory…."Nicole said, "I should be angry with you but at the moment I'm not sure if I should slap you or thank you." Then she paused as she remembered something else he'd said," I'm a Breedmate? No." she shook her head," I can't be. I would have known….wouldn't I?"

Jason reached over and clasped her hand," your birthmark on your back, do you remember the shape it is?"

"It kind of looks like a crescent moon with a teardrop falling into it." Nicole said.

Jason nodded," that is the mark gifted to all Breedmates….you may not yet have realized your abilities but you have felt different your entire life, haven't you?"

Nicole bit her lip and looked away.

"You've always felt as if you didn't fit in, that you were adrift in a sea? Lost?" Jason asked." You could never truly connect with anyone, not even your friends or boyfriend?"

"Ex," Nicole said automatically and saw Jason's eyebrows go up." And….your right….but what is my power or ability as you call it?"

"I don't know," Jason shook his head.

"Is that why Dragos wants me? To force me to breed with that Ancient?" Nicole asked, shuddering.

"No," Jason shook his head," gods no…."he sounded relieved," the Ancient has been dead for awhile now, killed in Alaska by an avalanche."

"Then why?"

"I wish I knew Nicole." Jason replied," but I swear I will keep you safe."

"How do you know all of this? About the Ancient and Dragos?" Nicole asked," are you fighting against him? A spy?"

Jason chuckled softy.

"I'm serious!" Nicole said.

"I know," Jason nodded," and I will tell you. You remember what I told you about Lucan Thorn? Well, he is one of the oldest Gen One's alive today living in Boston with a band of Breed he calls the Order. I joined them awhile ago and have been in contact with them for months, learning all of this."

"The Order?" Nicole asked.

"They work towards stopping rouges and now Dragos. They have saved countless Breedmate and Breed lives in their fight." Jason explained." They live in their compound in Boston with their Breedmates who have joined in this war as well."

"But what can they do?" Nicole asked.

"They are their mate's eyes in the daytime. They spend hours poring through files, trying to find Dragos's locations as well as missing Breedmates. Their unique abilities allow them to find potential Minions to interrogate as well as keep their home safe while their mates sleep." Jason explained with a soft smile.

"You mentioned Rouges, what are those?" Nicole inquired.

"Blood-addicted vampires. The need to feed is strong and sometimes members of the Breed lose themselves to that craving. Rouges will kill every night and suck their victims dry while sane Breed would only take what they need and leave the human after scrubbing their memory of what happened. There is no turning back once a Breed gives up the fight against Bloodlust. Only solution is to put them down with a well placed titanium blade or bullet." Jason walked around the counter to stand beside Nicole as she swiveled in her seat to follow him. She watched as he came to stand in front of her, one hand on the back of her chair, the other on the counter, hemming her in.

"Where's your fangs?" Nicole asked keeping her voice level. She didn't want to be afraid of him….not after he'd saved her and was doing everything to protect her, despite being a vampire….

"They are only visible in times of intense emotion such as anger, thirst or pleasure." He dropped his voice an octave on the last note.

"And your tattoos?" Nicole's eyes traced them." They appear darker since I last saw them."

"Dermaglyphs, something that is unique to the Breed. Depending on the generation of Breed, they may have fewer or more dermaglyphs. Ancients were covered head to toe."

"They're beautiful," Nicole said softly, touching the glyphs on his arm. She'd wanted to do this ever since she met him. Wanted to trace the elaborate henna-hue markings.

"So are you," Jason whispered.

Nicole looked up fast, brown eyes blinking behind her glasses. She pretended not to hear his comment and pressed on," you said you work for the Order. What are they going to do about me?"

"I am to protect you," Jason replied," I will keep you safe in the Darkhaven until they arrive tonight."

"They're coming?" Nicole asked.

Jason nodded," Dragos has some sort of operation here and they want to find out what it could be to have Enforcement Agents going against their fellow Breed."

"Enforcement Agents?" she asked, he'd failed to mention them before.

"The Enforcement Agency is an organization set up in Darkhavens, Breed communities where bonded pairs can have safe housing for their families. My father is a part of the Agency."

"Is he a traitor?" Nicole asked, getting a spike of anxiety.

"No," Jason shook his head," he may hate the Order but he would never turn on his brethren."

"He hates the Order?"

"Most Agents do." Jason said," They believe the Order is a bunch of vigilantes."

"But they do so much…."

"Yeah, I know. But they don't care about that."

"Oh…."Nicole said," Ummm….back to Breedmate 'powers', you said you have your mothers. What is it?" she asked.

She watched as Jason closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, blowing out the breath through his mouth. Nicole felt a small warm whirl wind blow and twist around he, drying her hair and ruffling her clothing.

Slowly it died down and Jason opened his eyes.

"At the pool…."Nicole began, finger combing her curling hair," you created that breeze…."

"All to get your attention," Jason smiled crookedly.

"Why?" Nicole stared into his eyes.

Jason moved closer, standing between her legs," I was intrigued by you. You caught my attention."

"Because I'm a Breedmate?" she asked.

He shook his head," I had no idea you were one until when we were in line for the rope."

"Then why?" she lifted a delicate eyebrow.

Jason leaned in closer," because I'm attracted to you Nicole Seppola. Because I want to have your small body beneath me either in my bed or on this floor, I don't care which. I want to kiss your lush lips, down your throat and to your perfectly shaped breasts while I strip you out of these way too tempting jeans. I want to feel your wet heat against my hand, the clasp of your inner muscles around my finger as I tease you until you are begging for my cock."

Nicole felt her face flush and heart beat kick up a good gear or two at his low, seductive words. Oh god, she was wet just from a few dirty words….

"I've wanted you since the night I first kissed you and ran my hands along your body." Jason's hands snaked to her hips.

"That dream…."Nicole remembered the dream she'd had the night after meeting him.

"Wasn't a dream" he whispered.

She should be creeped out, disgusted even but she couldn't bring herself to it. Not when his scent was invading her senses and his eyes stayed locked on her own. And in truth….she wanted him too. Screw the fact she was just 16, she wanted to jump this guy….what was he doing to her?

"Kiss me," was all she could whisper.

"Now that I finally can with that boyfriend out of the picture," Jason growled softly, his aqua eyes had bled with amber, his pupils narrowing. Now she saw his fangs peeking through his lips whenever he spoke and shivered.

Had she been jealous of Kam? It made her want him all the more knowing he felt so much towards her even though she'd had a boyfriend. She stared at his lips.

How would it feel to kiss a vampire?

"Kiss m-"she began to repeat but his lips crushing hers stopping those words in her throat.

Jason kissed her feverishly, his hands on her hips dragging her flush against him. She felt his erection prodding insistently and the height of the bar stool put it in just the right spot so it nudged between her thighs. She grew wetter just from the feel of him pressed so intimately against her.

She parted her lips on a gasp as his tongue snaked inside, she held onto his t-shirt for dear life under the onslaught of pleasure. Her own tongue searching and prodding at his fangs curiously, making him jerk and groan in his throat.

* * *

Jason groaned even more as Nicole's hands slowly, tentatively slid down and under his shirt, over his stomach and up to his chest where she squeezed. He brought one hand up to fist in her hair, using his grip on it to gently pull her head to the side, bearing her neck to him. He placed lingering kisses along her throat as he cupped the small of her back, his thumb stroking slowly.

Nicole moaned softly and held tightly onto his shoulders where her hands now rested beneath his t-shirt.

"You like that?" Jason asked softly, nuzzling her ear.

"Mhm," Nicole bit her lip, back arching, pressing her breasts against his chest.

Jason felt his erection grow an inch harder at her movements. God….he wanted her….wanted nothing more but to take her to his room, strip her then himself bare and slide his cock into her while he bit her throat.

He grazed his fangs lightly against where her shoulder met neck and she stilled instantly.

"Don' bite me….please Jason…." She whispered.

"I won't gorgeous, don't worry." Jason breathed as much as he wished he could.

To distract himself from her luscious pulse he kissed her again, moving his hand from its grasp on her hair to cup her nape." I will never hurt you." He whispered against her lips.

"Thank you," Nicole linked her hands at his nape and pulled his lips back against hers.

Jason groaned again at the feel of her tongue prodding and then slipping into his mouth to explore and clutched her tighter against him.

He'd just begun to slide his hand up her shirt when he heard the front door open and he jerked out of Nicole's grasp, backing away.

Nicole was about to speak but stopped as she heard the door close. She blushed bright red, still panting from his kisses, her lips red and swollen from their kissing.

Cassia came into the kitchen a moment later and Nicole averted her face so his mother wouldn't see.

"Oh, your both awake," Cassia smiled, setting some bags down just beside the counter. She wore a pair of dark grey wool tights and a long light blue sweater with a scoop neck. Her brown hair was tied back with a scarf.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep," Jason told his mom," too much adrenaline in one night." He chuckled weakly.

"Serves you right," Cassia said and turned to Nicole," and how are you feeling, Nicole is it?"

Nicole looked up and nodded," yes….Mrs. Gray?"

"Oh please don't call me Mrs. Gray, makes me feel old. Call me Cassia." His mom smiled.

Nicole nodded," pleasure to meet you." she shook his mother's hand," and thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"No trouble," Cassia smiled," now, come into the living room. I just bought you some new clothes, panties, bras, I hope it all fits, and I had to guess your size. Jason, can you grab the bags?" she asked as she dragged Nicole out of the kitchen by her hand.

Jason chuckled softly as Nicole cast him a helpless look over her shoulder. His mother was always the welcoming type. He picked up the bags and went into the living room with the two, setting them down again on the floor.

Cassia had perched on the couch with Nicole, talking with her.

"I hope that Jason took the time to explain everything to you, I imagine what a shock it came." she patted Nicole's hand.

"Yeah….it was," Nicole rubbed the back of her neck, clearly shy." And I don't know how I'll repay you for all the clothes."

"Oh, please do not worry about it," Cassia smiled and looked at her son. She sighed," Excuse me while I step back into my mother role for a moment."

Nicole smiled shyly.

Jason raised a eyebrow at his mom as she came over to him.

"You young man, go get some sleep." She turned him and started walking him to his room.

"I'm not tired mom" Jason huffed.

"I'm your mother I can see the exhaustion on your face. We will be fine here; I made up the guest bedroom for Nicole so you have nothing to worry about. Get going." Cassia persisted.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going," Jason shrugged off his moms hands, turned and kissed her cheek before striding to his room and closing the door.

"Now that that is over." Cassia turned back to Nicole," let's go unpack these bags and get you settled."


	11. The Warriors

With Cassia's help Nicole got settled into the spare room. She was still blushing over some of the panties and bra she'd bought for her. Some of the panties were bikini briefs, like she liked to wear, then there were some lace ones that made her blush. Along with a sports bra or two, Cassia had bought her demi's and push-ups, again making Nicole blush. The clothes had been a bit more modest thankfully. Skinny jeans, regular jeans, a few sweaters, t-shirts and tank tops. Pajamas consisted more of silk and lace, as well as a comfy plush fleece house coat and a plush terry bathrobe.

Cassia had even bought her a new winter jacket made from the same material as the mukluks with fur cuffs and lining the hood as well as collar.

"Doesn't hurt to match," she'd said with a wink.

Now she was seated in Jason's truck with him as he headed to the Darkhaven's private airstrip to meet the Order. Her hands were clasped in her lap which were covered in her black, fingerless suede gloves with fur lining the insides, also a gift from Cassia.

"Sorry if my mom was overwhelming," Jason finally said.

"No, she was fine," Nicole smiled shyly. He hadn't tried to kiss her again, limiting their physical contact. It made her wonder just what she meant to him.

"She just wanted to make you feel welcome; Breedmates never get the chance to have daughters." Jason said, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

"There's no female Breed?" Nicole glanced at him.

He shook his head," no, the Breed is made up entirely of males. That's why we need Breedmates to carry on the honorable line."

"Oh," she glanced out the window.

"I called your mom and sister, their safe at your grandparent's house." Jason finally said.

Nicole's head swiveled to look at him again," they are."

He nodded.

"Thank god….how did you know what number to call?"

"I gave your mom my cell phone; all my contacts are disabled so the Breed community isn't in jeopardy."

"So I can't tell them anything?" Nicole asked.

"Not a thing. But I reassured them that you were safe and would be remaining with me for awhile."

"Did you trick her?"

"I had to use a small amount of mind manipulation. She thinks you're away on a school trip."

Nicole sighed.

"I'm sorry, but that also means you cannot contact her for awhile as well."

"What?"

"Nicole, you must understand I have my own family to protect, if humans learn of our existence, the first reaction will be fear and revulsion."

Nicole sighed," fine."

* * *

Jason wished that he didn't have to lie to Nicole but this was the only way at the moment. He didn't know if she could ever go back to her old life….especially if Dragos wasn't stopped.

That and he didn't want to let her go….

For the rest of the drive they sat in silence and reached the landing strip just as the Order's private jet landed. He killed the engine and climbed out, going around and opening Nicole's door for her and lifting her out.

"Eep!" Nicole squeaked in surprise and he chuckled softly.

"I'm not a ragdoll you know," Nicole huffed.

"I know," he kissed the top of her head and pulled up her hood.

He'd put on his trench coat and pulled his tuque down over his ears, taking Nicole's hand in his he headed toward the jet as it powered down.

"So….how many of them came?" Nicole finally asked as they waited.

" I'm not sure. I know Lucan said he had to remain behind because Brock and Jenna weren't back yet from Alaska, Dante isn't leaving Tess when she's so close to being due, Chase is AWOL and Hunter is escorting a Breedmate home." Jason listed off.

Nicole nodded and waited beside him. The door opened up and two shapes darted out.

"Oh fuck guys no!" Jason quickly released Nicole's hands as two shapes slammed into him and sent him rolling in the snow.

Nicole yelped and spun around, seeing Jason wrestling with two other guys who looked about his age. Both had black hair but she couldn't make out much more as their fists flew and there were grunts and deep oaths.

"You son of a bitch, get off me!" Jason had one n a headlock while the other one had him pinned down.

Nicole got a look at the two, the one he had in a headlock had tanned skin, deep green eyes and chin-length black hair. The other had black hair as well; the front left long, the back cut short in an emo style, the front long with his bangs swept over one side and the back spiked up. His ice blue eyes glinted with triumph as he held Jason down.

"_Buona sera_ old friend," the blue eyed one chuckled.

"Hey Sal, feeling better I see." Jason grunted releasing the green eyed one." Now get off me."

Sal chuckled, his voice tinged with a accent.

The other rolled away from Jason and got up, dragging Sal off." come on man, let the civilian up." His voice also had an accent to it. Australian or British, Nicole had a hard time distinguishing the two.

"Fuck you River," Jason got to his feet.

"That's just their way of showing they missed you _amigo_."

Nicole jumped as a deep Spanish voice came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see four men over six feet tall and one woman walking over, their boots crunching in the snow.

Jason came up behind Nicole, putting an arm around her waist to reassure her," good to see you guys."

"You too kid," said the one with blond hair and bright blue eyes.

River and Sal had joined the four and Nicole saw they each carried duffel bags.

The one with the Spanish accent had olive skin, espresso dark brown wavy hair and gorgeous topaz eyes. The left side of his face was scarred and Nicole wondered what had happened to the Warrior.

The piercing green eyes of the tawny haired Warrior turned to Nicole," are you the one?"

"Ummm…."Nicole didn't know how to respond.

Jason spoke up for her," yeah T, this is Nicole. Nicole, meet Tegan, he's Gen One like Lucan."

"Nice to meet you," Nicole said softly.

Tegan nodded," you as well." He bowed his head respectfully and Nicole blushed." The two boys are River and Salvatore"

"_Bastardo_," Salvatore muttered," I am no boy."

"Me either," River huffed," like fuck man."

Tegan smirked.

Jason huffed," I'll continue the introduction while they bicker. The Spaniard is Rio; sorry man still can't pronounce your entire name; too painful."

Rio chuckled." Pleasure to meet you _querida_."

"Same to you," Nicole replied wishing she knew what he'd just called her.

"Blondie over here is Nikolai," Jason nodded to the one he'd greeted earlier," and wolfie back there is Kade."

Nicole looked towards the man in the back. He had silver, wolf like eyes and spiky black hair.

Kade walked up and swatted Jason over the head." Watch it newbie."

"Ow, hey!" Jason grumbled.

Nicole giggled softly in her glove," serves you right."

"Jason, be nice." The woman said her arms folded over her chest. She had short black hair and jade green eyes. She looked about as tough as the six men standing around her.

"That's Nikolai's mate Renata," Jason offered Nicole.

Renata nodded to her.

"Well, now that those are finished, can we get the hell out of here, I'm freezing my balls off." River huffed, heading for Jason's truck.

"Well, some of you are going to have to ride in the back because I don't have quite enough room for everyone." Jason replied as he led the Warriors over to his truck.

"Old man refused to help?" Nikolai asked.

"He's still not too happy with my little confession," Jason rolled his eyes.

"I'll drive Jay," Tegan said," that way we can all pile in a bit better."

"How?" Nicole asked.

"Umm….Erm…"Jason tried to say.

"He means you will be sitting on his lap," River said matter-of-factly.

Nicole felt a blush rise in her cheeks." Oh…."

Jason elbowed River as they all piled in. Tegan in the driver's seat, Rio and Nikolai up front, Renata on his lap in the front, Jason, Kade and Salvatore in the back while River was stuck in the very back with all the duffel bags.

"Well this fucking sucks!" Nicole heard River curse as Tegan started the truck. She was perched on Jason's lap, resting against him.

"Brief us on the way Jason so we can get a head start once night falls again," Tegan said as he drove.

Jason nodded, falling into Warrior mode," seems Dragos has operations or a safe house out on this old abandoned farm, and some of the Enforcement Agents here are double crossers."

"Did you inform Jacob?" Tegan looked at Jason in the rearview.

"Yeah," Jason nodded," he's looking into a few more possible leads on traitors."

"Good," Tegan said ad focused on the road.

"My mom talked to the head of the Darkhaven and he's having spare residence made up for you." Jason said, knowing it was wise to just inform them of everything before they got there.

"Good man," Nikolai said.

"My question is transportation and a place for us to possibly train you a bit more," Kade spoke up looking at Jason." Now that we're here we can give you a crash course on what you think you've learned."

"There's an old kennel a few minutes away from the Darkhaven. A friend of mine helped me hook up the lights and heating. Transportation's handled. Ski-doos are being provided." Jason answered.

"I'm also going to take the time to teach you a few basic defense and offense maneuvers," Renata turned around to look at Nicole.

Nicole blinked," huh? What?"

"You need to know how to defend yourself as well as attack if necessary when one of us isn't there," Renata told her.

"I took a few months of karate," Nicole offered lamely.

Renata smiled gently," don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"Thanks," Nicole exhaled, slightly relieved.

"Us Breedmates have to look out for each other." Renata winked.

"And their mates," Nikolai kissed Renata's neck lovingly.

Nicole blinked as she watched the couple, and then took in the rest of the vampires sitting in the truck and River in the back, hunkered down. Then she looked at Jason and their eyes met.

Could she go back to her old life after this? Or was this her new world?


	12. Belonging

_WARNING: Minor smut at the end._

* * *

The Darkhaven wasn't exactly made for sitting and planning a course of action, so after dropping a tired Nicole off at his family's residence, Jason took the Warriors and Renata out to the kennel where he trained. It was a decent place with an open front area stacked with kennels and creates and in the back were the kennels where he'd torn down most so he had as much space as he could to move around. He had some exercise equipment he'd purchased set up around the place as well a gun range, plus dummies made from poles and hay he set out for target practice. They were lying in a corner at the moment. He'd set up hay bales and boxes outside to create a obstacle course where every time he came out his pushed his preternatural speed to its limit and over, just to see how fast he could get through it. He even had a mattress in a back storage closet for nights he just decided to crash here.

"Not too bad of a set-up Jay-man," Nikolai commented as Jason went through and turned on the lights as well as the heat.

Renata did a walk-through of the place, nodding," good place to train, away from notice, good spacing. Can I bring Nicole out here when I train her?"

Jason nodded, leaning one shoulder on the door frame." Yeah, just go easy on her Renata."

"I will but I don't think she's as delicate as you seem to want to make her," Renata replied.

Jason rolled his eyes and sat on a hay bale with his two friends.

Tegan folded his arms and leaned back against a support post," we have maybe three hours before we have to get back to the Darkhaven, so let's make them count."

Jason sat back as a plan was made, zoning out unintentionally. He could still remember how Nicole had felt against him as he kissed her. God….it'd been like heaven. Her hands on him, wanting him as much as he wanted her; his hands twitched at the memory of her soft skin against his palm. If his mom hadn't walked in, he was sure he would have taken her right then and there if the kissing had continued.

He'd wanted to bite her so bad, take her blood and make her his.

_Mine_….a dark voice in his head growled.

_No_! He thought, forcing the thought back. She couldn't be his because she was still so young….she had to age more before their bond could be made….but he could still drink from her….he forced that thought back as well, it wouldn't be fair….

"That sounds good with you Jay?" Tegan asked him.

Salvatore elbowed him in the ribs.

"Huh?" Jason perked up," what? Sorry…."

"Tomorrow night, Renata and Niko will go steak out that farm, and once we figure out a way to get in undetected we make our next move?" Tegan asked.

Jason nodded," yeah." Then he swore softly," shit…"

"What is it?" Tegan asked.

"Hate to say this; as much as the mission is important….my parents are celebrating their 30 years of being bonded….."Jason groaned," I have to go….my father made me swear as a way for making me make up for lying to them…."

"Party?" River perked up.

"You'd be bored," Jason replied.

"Aw…."River grumbled.

Tegan ran a hand through his hair," we can handle a night without you three."

"You three?" Salvatore and River both asked.

"Salvatore, you're still getting your strength back and River you could use a few hours downtime," Tegan told them.

"_Sul serio_?" Salvatore asked.

"You bet _amigo_," Rio replied.

"You three are going to go with a mission as well," Tegan continued," how many Enforcement Agents do you think will be there Jason?"

"Quite a few, dads pretty high up," Jason replied, seeing where the Gen One was going with this." We're to root out any possible traitors?"

Tegan nodded.

"Spy mission, got it." River gave Tegan thumbs up.

Jason chuckled," hope you guys brought a change of clothes."

Kade stood up and took off his trench coat," now that that is solved, come on newbie. Let's see what you got."

Jason smiled," oh hell yes." He got up, taking off his own jacket.

The other Warriors exchanged glances as the two faced each other and they settled in to watch.

Jason faced Kade; feet planted firmly apart, waiting.

Kade chucked as he circled the youth," this may prove to be interesting."

"Bring it on," Jason smiled ruefully and ducked as Kade flew at him. He dodged away and spun, bringing his arms up to deflect Kade's fist. Then he went down and swept Kade's legs out from him, felling the older Breed,

Kade hit the floor and looked at him in shock as Jason got up and took a few steps away.

"I'm waiting," Jason chuckled.

Kade rolled to his feet and faked a right hook, then caught Jason in the stomach with a punch. The Warrior wasn't using his full strength but still hurt like a bitch. Jason doubled over and was caught in a headlock. He struggled for a moment, and then waited as Kade let up his grasp, thinking he'd won before Jason grabbed his wrist and hefted him up and over his shoulder, flipping him over him and onto a pile of hay.

"Oof!" Kade grunted.

"That all you got?" Jason asked," Come on, I thought I was getting a lesson on how to fight."

"Runt," Kade muttered but he was grinning.

They went at each other, kicking, punching and jabbing, both ducking and avoiding the other. Jason heard his friends cheering him on, while Niko and Rio were placing wagers on who'd win. He hadn't had fun like this in ages, hadn't had time to interact with his fellow Warriors in months.

When Lucan had come to Canyon Creek months ago with Dante and Brock, they'd only been there for about three days before they left again. They'd only come to give him basic training and knowledge and the rest he'd had to learn on his own. Now he had time to get to know the members of the Order more and spend time with his friends. His heart ached; he wanted to be in Boston where he belonged. Maybe after all this if Nicole stayed with him, they could leave the shithole of Canyon Creek behind and go live at the compound together with the rest.

He suddenly found himself caught by the throat and lifted up off the ground.

"Shit," he grunted and grabbed Kade's wrist.

"Here's a lesson: Never get distracted in a fight," Kade told him.

"Got it," Jason grunted and used his unique ability to knock Kade off balance with a punch of air.

Kade was forced to drop him and Jason landed in a crouch, surging upward and catching the older vampire in the stomach with his shoulder and taking him to the ground.

Jason poised over Kade, pinning him down, his hand on his throat, fist raised to fly if he moved. Both were panting.

"Not bad kid," Kade grinned" you win this round."

Jason smiled, lowering his fist. He got to his feet and helped Kade up.

"Alright, who's next?" Jason grinned at the others sitting around.

* * *

Jason got back to his Darkhaven home three hours later, aching in places he didn't know he could. After fighting Kade he'd went up against Nikolai, River and Salvatore, then finally Tegan. With Tegan he'd ended up flat on his ass every second move. His bruises had bruises and he was exhausted….

At least now they had a game plan. Renata and Nikolai would stake out the farm tomorrow night, the next he and his friends would search for possible traitors during the party while Kade and Tegan staked out the farm and the others all fanned out around town to see if they could hear anything about strange operations, kidnappings, mysterious deaths, anything leading to a possible cause of why Dragos was there. The night after they were getting Gideon to hack into the files of the dead traitor Agents, see if they could find anything there, security codes, maps, anything. With luck they could break in, put a stop to whatever Dragos was doing, hopefully find him there and stop him and get out all before dawn.

Then there was Nicole…. Jason's mood dropped as he stepped past the closed spare room door on his way to his own. He tried to force himself to walk past but instead he went and quietly opened the door to check.

Nicole had kicked down the blankets, lying on her back with her legs turned to the side, her one arm curled around the pillow, the other draped across her stomach. She only wore a small white with aqua specked spaghetti strap mid-thigh night gown with lace trim that had slid up in her shifting, exposing tantalizing white lace panties.

Against his will Jason stepped into the room and slowly lowered himself to perch on the edge of the bed." God you're beautiful." Whispered, brushing back her hair.

His fingers drifted down her neck, over her collarbone. Before he went farther he wrenched back his hand and grabbed the covers, pulling them over her and tucking her in.

Nicole exhaled and shifted onto her side, murmuring softly.

Jason kissed her cheek," sleep well."

He rose and left the room, closing the door behind him. He went to his room, stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, flopping with a groan. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow, his dreams a mass of Nicole and fighting….

* * *

Nicole dreamed that night, she saw a woman with strawberry blond hair and hazel eyes. On her exposed breast was the distinguishable mark of a Breedmate. She was naked from the waist up, wearing jeans. She was begging someone to spare her life, not to hurt her. Nicole twitched in her sleep as she had the sense of vertigo. The dream shifted and she was suddenly seeing through the woman's eyes and what she saw made her freeze. She saw a pair of glowing, amber slitted eyes and a horrendous face with huge fags. A Breed….rouge or Dragos?

"Uhn…." Nicole murmured in the waking world and shifted as she struggled in her dream.

"Pl-please don't hurt me!" the woman begged and Nicole echoed her words in reality." I-I have a husband and children…A-A newborn…."

Nicole tossed her head as she struggled and squirmed in the creatures grasp.

She was shoved onto her back as the monster came down over her, feeling its fangs puncture the tender flesh of her neck.

Nicole cried out as the woman did and thrashed in her bed.

She felt the monsters hands rip away the woman's jeans and panties before he roughly shoved himself inside her.

Nicole screamed.

"Nic…."a voice in the distance," Nico…."

The monster thrust in and out of the woman as his claws tore into her and he tore into the woman's throat. The woman fought and lashed out, trying to hit and claw at the monster but her wrists were only pinned down.

"Nicole!"

She came awake with another scream and found someone restraining her.

"No! No!" Nicole cried," Get off me!"

"Nicole, it's me, Jason."

Nicole looked up quickly, her eyes huge. She found Jason pinning her arms on either side of her head, his legs straddling her own, keeping her immobile.

"It's okay," Jason breathed.

Nicole lay there, panting and shaking. She idly realized he only wore a pair of boxers.

"J-Jason…."Nicole whispered and tears whelmed in her eyes.

Jason quickly rolled off her and gathered her close as she broke into ragged sobs.

"I-it was horrible," Nicole cried into his chest.

"Shhhh…." He stroked her hair," your safe. I have you Nicole. Nothing's going to hurt you, I swear."

* * *

Jason held Nicole close to him as she cried, whispering softly to her and kissing her temple.

After a few minutes she finally calmed and he stroked her back," are you alright now?" he looked down at her," do you want to talk about it?"

Nicole lay on her back, looking up at him; she shook her head." not yet…." She whispered.

"Alright," he nodded.

Nicole rolled away and got up, getting some Kleenex. He reclined, closing his eyes. He listened to her blow her nose and toss it in the small trash basket under her nightstand.

What he didn't expect was to feel her lips pressing to his and her weight settling on him as she straddled his hips.

His eyes snapped open and he pulled back," Nicole?"

Nicole blushed and looked away, straightening up," I-I'm sorry….I just don't know if I can go back to sleep….it keeps replaying over and over in my mind." Her eyes met his and he saw how lonely and lost she was." Make me forget….just for tonight Jason."

Oh hell….He thought." Nicole…." he reached up and cupped her cheek," you're only sixteen, and we're both still young…."

"But-"Nicole began.

"I can only do so much for now," he placed a gentle finger to her lips, sitting up," but what I want to know is that it's because of what we're feeling-"

"I-I like you Jason Gray," Nicole blurted out," I-I haven't been able to get your face out of my mind since I first met you. I-I feel safe around you and that I-I know you will protect me no matter what. I thought the fact y-you being a vampire would scare me b-but it doesn't….what scares me is how I feel towards you, like I couldn't stand for you not to be in my life….I'm nothing special but-"

Jason silenced her with a deep, lingering kiss.

He pulled away slowly," don't ever say that again," he breathed." You are so special you don't even know it. Your beautiful, kind, funny, endearingly shy, intelligent and above all, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind either."

He saw desire and happiness flare in her eyes as well as something else but he didn't dare think that. Not yet….not so soon.

He leaned in and kissed her again, this time he didn't pull away. He put his hands on her hips as hers linked at his neck, kissing him in return.

He slid his tongue along the seam of her lips and she parted them for him and their tongues met. He groaned, his cock instantly going hard. With her straddling his waist he was pressing against her core, feeling her grow warm and wet as they continued to kiss.

Who was he kidding….he'd known it from the start. He was falling in love with Nicole Seppola….

* * *

_WARNING: Smutty scene next chapter.  
_


	13. Passion

Jason kissed Nicole deeply, lying back down with his arms around her. She followed him down, lying on his chest, her hands still linked around his nape.

Jason ran his hands up and down her back, finally giving in and grasping her ass.

Nicole inhaled sharply as his hands kneaded her cheeks, and then she moaned, growing wetter.

Jason growled, feeling his fangs elongate at the feeling of her pressing herself against him. He thrust his hips, feeling her quiver and respond to his movements.

With a snarl he sat up, bringing her flush against him. He kissed down her chin and neck to her collarbone.

Nicole's hands tangled in his hair as he kissed down to her breasts and nipped at her erect nipple through the thin material of her gown.

"Oh…."Nicole rested her head on his as he massaged her peak through her night gown with his lips.

Jason slid his hands up under the nightgown and lifted it over Nicole's head, baring her body to him. What he saw made his cock twitched with interest. Her breasts were the perfect handful, her nipples hardening in the cool air of the room. She had slender curves and her lace panties sat low on her hips.

He moved fast, flipping over so she landed on her back on the bed with a yelp. He poised over her on his fists, staring into her passion soaked eyes.

Nicole crossed her arms over her breasts, blushing deeply.

_How endearing_, Jason smiled softly and gently pried her hands away, intertwining their fingers and holding her hands down on either side of her head.

"Don't hide," he whispered." You're beautiful Nicole."

Nicole bit her lip.

"You've never had a guy see you like this before huh?" he asked.

"Never," Nicole repeated, glancing away.

"Well you've been with some stupid ones." He dropped his head and kissed each nipple," because you're too delectable to pass up."

"Jason…." Nicole extracted her hands and lifted his face to hers." Your eyes…."

Jason averted them but Nicole shook her head.

"Let me see." She said softly.

Jason reluctantly looked back at her.

Nicole's eyebrows knitted together as she studied his face and he watched her eyes drop to the dermaglyphs on his arms that were alive with color. Tones of gold and wine twisted and blended in them.

"You're….so indescribably beautiful," she whispered." Maybe that's why I'm not afraid of you."

Jason chuckled softly," I can give you reasons to be afraid, like making you scream with pleasure, or beg for release."

Nicole lightly batted his shoulder, giggling softly," you're dirty."

"You don't know the half of it" Jason claimed her lips again in a scorching kiss.

Nicole gripped his waist as he kissed her, her hips lifting and thrusting as she became hotter.

Jason kissed along her jawline to her ear, nuzzling. His hand went down to cup her breast and flick her nipple experimentally.

Nicole sucked in a breath, arching up.

He massaged her breast and gently pinched the nipple as he made his was down her throat to her collarbone, running his lips along it slowly. Nicole shivered, moaning softly.

She gasped when he closed his mouth around her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue and teeth. His other hand pinched and kneaded her other breast.

He kept it up until she rocked her hips and her panties were soaked with her arousal. Only then did he seal his lips to her again as he slid his hand inside her panties, sliding his fingers through her folds.

* * *

Nicole jerked in awareness, gasping. She'd never been touched like this before and oh god was he killing her. She squirmed as his fingers stroked her and cleaved through her wetness. She clutched his waist tightly, gasping and moaning.

"Jason…." She breathed against his lips.

"You're so wet…." He whispered, kissing her again. She felt the rasp of his fangs as he nipped at her lower lip.  
"Oh!" Nicole squeaked, but it turned into a moan as he slid a finger inside of her.

Jason began to slowly glide his finger in and out of her and Nicole lost all thought. She closed her eyes, tipping her head back. Jason took that as her invitation for him to begin his way around and down her neck again with deep kisses. She rocked her hips as he slid a second finger into her, biting her lip.

"You like this," Jason chuckled against her throat as he began to thrust his fingers faster.

"Yes!" Nicole gasped, arching her back." Oh, Jason….more…."

Jason growled softly, more than willing to oblige her by the sounds of it.

Nicole felt her eyes roll back as he began kissing down her body, his lips gently massaging her aching nipples. Then he moved down her body, still moving his fingers inside her.

She moaned when he swirled his tongue in her navel and continued down to nip at her hip.

"Oh, this will be interesting," he purred as he bit the material of her panties and drew them down her legs.

Nicole shivered, now completely barred to this vampire. She blushed deeply as Jason sat back on his heels, looking at her with open desire. The large bulge in his boxers definitely confirmed it.

As she began to speak, Jason lifted her leg, kissing her big toes, making her instantly quiet. Why did that feel so good?! Then he began kissing up her instep, his lips trailing up her calf and she knew where he was headed.

"Oh god….Jason," she whispered." You don't-"

"Have to?" he finished for her as he lifted her leg a bit higher, kissing the back of her knee tenderly. "Oh, but I want to. I want to taste you."

Nicole found herself getting wetter by his words and a fresh wave of arousal swept over her.

Jason continued, lips trailing along the inside of her thigh.

Nicole gasped loudly when his lips touched her sex.

She moaned as his tongue snuck out to give an experimental flick. Her hips bucked off the mattress.

"You're a squirmer," he rasped against her tender flesh and gently held her hips.

Nicole arched her back as his tongue pushed past her folds to tease the entrance to her body.

* * *

Jason listened to Nicole's sighs and moans as he pleasured her and grew harder. Damn this woman! But she was so damn sexy when she was aroused. He began a relentless tortured of her sex, licking her slowly, then circling the tip of his tongue around her clit and then sliding it down to push inside her.

_Fuck me_! He thought, _she even tastes like heaven_….

He was very careful with his fangs so he didn't hurt her. But the urge to take her blood right where her thigh met her sex was nearly overwhelming.

But then he felt her body tighten on the edge of an orgasm. He was the first man to touch her like this and give her, her first orgasm.

He removed one hand from her hips and slid two fingers inside of her as his tongue circled and flicked her clit.

"Ah! Oh….Jason, please don't stop." Nicole pleaded.

Jason reveled in her sweetness as he felt her climax rising, watched as she arched her back, moaning.

When she was just tipping over the edge he rose up over her, swallowing her cries of release with a deep kiss.

Nicole clutched at him, her hips bucking and rocking; spasming beneath him, arms wrapped tightly around him.

When she calmed and the last tremors of her release subsided, Jason rolled onto his side beside her and gently stroked her cheek.

"How was that?" he asked softly.

"Mmmm," Nicole murmured, curling on her side against him.

"I'll take that as good," he chuckled.

Nicole nodded, eyes closed and looking thoroughly content and calm. And she was drifting off to sleep.

Jason kissed her temple and drew up the covers over them." Alright, you can sleep."

Nicole shuffled closer, as if fearing he was leaving.

"I'm here, don't worry," Jason couldn't help but smile softly as his Breedmate." I'll be right here when you wake up."

She mumbled incoherently and drifted off in his arms.

Jason slowly rolled onto his back, closing his eyes. He held Nicole's small body close to his, her head on his chest as he too began to fall asleep.

_Mine_….

* * *

_Alright, onto next fanfiction to fix. Wish me luck.  
_

_Still needing fixing:  
-Moonlight Shadow  
-Cirque Du Freak  
-Silent Memories  
-The Forgotten_


End file.
